himitsu kokoro
by hisis-chan
Summary: que ara orihime al saver que ichigo sale con alguien? pero al parecer ichigo le gusta estar mas con orihime que con su novia O.o tendran una relacion a escondidas... que pasar? podrán andar... orihime tratara de alejarse de ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

bueno muchas gracias a algunos x haber leído el piloto de mi historia jejeje... decidí corregirla y hacerla mejor ... (bueno x ke me dieron una regañisa ) espero que les guste aun no la termino ya que le estoy poniendo mas detalle y la verdad no soy perfecta y hacer una mega historia pero bueno ojala y este mejor que la anterior ... y ya si no les gusto poss ni modos ya no are correcciones :p

* * *

Era mi primer día, para comenzar mi curso propedéutico para la facultad de enfermería. Es una de las primeras etapas para poder entrar a la universidad. Ya solo contaba con 2 meses para salir de la preparatoria y mis cursos comienzan hoy sábado.

-abrí lentamente los ojos para ver mi reloj, se me hacia raro que todavía no sonara.

-no puede ser! – me levante de sopetón; ya se me había hecho tarde.

-me apresure y me metí a bañar con agua fría; no podría esperarme a que el agua se calentara y menos ir con un mal aspecto. Al abrir la regadera cerré los ojos y tome aire como si me fuera a dar un chapetón en una alberca.

-ahh! Que fría- dije casi gritando. Apurándome de bañarme me cambie me coloque una blusa color crema con las magas acampanadas y encaje al final y un listón morado en mi abdomen. Y debajo del listón en blusa tiene una abertura abajo en forma de triangulo y dejando ver una pequeña blusa blanca que es parte de esta. Con unos jeans y unos zapatos color crema.

Mi cabello me lo cepille y lo deje suelto. Mi color de cabello es muy raro ya que no hay casi nadie que lo tenga de mi color; un color naranja cobre. Hasta creen que soy extranjera también por el color de mis ojos. Son de un color gris azulado.

-solo, agarre un baso de leche con galletas y me lo tome de un solo trago y las galletas solo me comí tres. Allá me compraría algo de comer; Salí con mis cosas y mis llaves a la carrera y dinero para mi camión y algo para comprar en la cafetería, bueno eso no importaba mucho ya que allá en la universidad. Trabajo en la cafetería de medio tiempo y urahara-san me lo descontaría de mi paga.

-lo bueno que en el camión en el que iba; si iba rápido. Había llegado a la universidad faltando 30min. Lo malo es que estaba mi facultad hasta la otra esquina y tenia que caminar mucho, así que apresure mi paso. Cuando empiezo a sentir una pequeñas gotas..

-a mi me encanta la lluvia, así que no me molestaba en absoluto cuando volteo y veo al parecer una maestra. Por su maletín y su forma de vestir; al parecer ya era grande de edad. Porque hacia mucho esfuerzo por cargar unas cajas que al parecer era material para su clase.

-no lo podía dejarla así, tenia que hacer algo. Así que mire mi reloj.

-solo faltan 20min, aun tengo tiempo- dije para mi.

-hola, disculpe al parecer necesita ayuda; por favor déjeme ayudarle- le dije con voz suave y cálida.

-ohh, muchas gracias señorita. Si me aria un gran favor en llevarlas a la facultad de psicología. – me contesto amablemente y sonando aliviada. Lo bueno que esa facultad esta cercas a la mía.

-cuando me dio las cajas... vaya si que pesaban. Pero no me importo, y cuando vi las grandes y largas escaleras para la facultad, casi se me sale el alma. Creo que hasta pálida me puse.

-vamos orihime, tu puedes no te rindas tan fácil! – me decía a mi misma en voz alta.

-cuando ya iba un poquito mas de la mitad; con un poco de sudor en mi frente por el esfuerzo que hacia. Di un malo paso y con la ligera llovizna fue suficiente para resbalarme. Lo único que hice fue agarrar las cosas fuertemente y cerrar los ojos para recibir el golpe.

-lo cual nunca llego; -estas bien- escuche una voz que me decía.

-¿he?- fue lo único que pude decir. Me di la vuelta para ver quien me había salvado; y cuando vi unos ojos café profundo me quede embobada. Y solo sentí que el color se me subió y al parecer él lo noto por que vi sonrisa burlona lo que provoco que me pusiera más roja. Me sorprendió su color de cabello; era igual al mio! Pero mas claro. Vestía una camisa negra de mangas largas al menos fue en lo que me di cuenta.

-hasta que tomo en cuenta, en que todavía me estaba agarrando de la cintura y yo no había reaccionado. Me dio mucha vergüenza; que me separe de él, de un salto y este lo noto. Que ahogo una risa.

-yyo… yo lo siento!- balbucíe.

-no te preocupes debes tener mas cuidado- me contesto

-cuando por inercia volteo al reloj de lámpara que estaba hacia una esquina de las escaleras; que grite- oh dios me faltan 10min. En llegar! – sorprendiendo al chavo que estaba al lado de mi.

-sé que soy una desconocida; pero me ofrecí a ayudar una maestra para llevarle sus cosas a la facultad de psicología. Pero llegare tarde a la mía! Y necesito tu ayuda. Por favor por favor! Te pago si es necesario.- dije de corrido y con voz desesperada. Que solo provoco gracia y se empezó a reír. Yo me saque de onda. Y me quito las cajas que estaba cargando y me dijo con burla.

-tranquila yo te ayudo; y no es necesario que me pagues- al momento que sus manos tocaron las mías, sentí un escalofrió que no había sentido. Pero lo pase como desapercibido y me eche a correr escaleras a bajo.

-corriendo un poco torpemente que a mi espalda sentí que todavía me observaban así que me gire y grite – muchas gracias Te debo una!

-llegue justo a tiempo a mi salón y cuando entre todos se callaron y se me quedaron viendo, eso me incomodo; me sentí como un bicho raro así que me senté hasta la ultima banca y saque mis libretas y lapiceros para solo apuntar.

-Pasaron las horas y por fin era hora de salir. Me había dado mucha hambre así que fui a la cafetería para ir por mi comida. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese chavo. –Ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre- dije desanimada.

Cuando entre había mucha gente. –que bueno que todavía no me toca mi turno para trabajar. – pensé aliviada.

Me quede a ver en el menú que estaba en la pared y ver si habían puesto algo nuevo, o que es lo que habían hecho para hoy.

-mmmm- dije para ver en cual me decidía, con un dedo en mi barbilla. Cuando siento una mano en mi hombro que me hizo saltar del susto; haciendo que se me escapara un gritito.

-y volteando y no podía ser a quien veía; era el. Sentí mucha alegría al verlo.

-se estaba riendo. – Lo siento por espantarte otra vez- decía con burla.

-¿y si llegaste a tu clases este?- me decía mirándome a los ojos; parecía que se sorprendió por el color raro de mis ojos. Pero yo no aguantaba su miraba iba a provocar que me colorara. Así que desvié mi mirada.

-soy inoue orihime- decía con pena.

-yo ichigo kurosaki- me contesto con una linda sonrisa.

-gracias por lo de hace rato, por favor elige algo del menú, yo invito- le conteste agradecida y muy feliz; de que lo volviera a ver.

-creo que aceptare tu oferta- me decía mientras me revolvía el pelo con su mano; como si me conociera de hace mucho, provocando que se me subiera el color. Y aparecer él también se sorprendió porque la quito de volada y se volteo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas; al parecer lo hizo inconscientemente. Me dio tanta gracia; que me empecé a reír.

-bueno que te parece si te invito una hamburguesa kurosaki-kun- dije divertidamente. Vi que volteo y me regalo una agradable sonrisa. –Me parece bien. Pero con la condición que me acompañes- contesto.

-bueno espera aquí deja le digo a urahara-san que me traiga el pedido-le dije. Fui hasta la cocina y le pedí la orden a urahara-san. El me contesto –tranquila orihime-san en un momento te lo llevo- moviendo su abanico. Yo le conteste.-muchas gracias urahara-san.

Cuando regrese el me veía raramente.

-¿que pasa?- le pregunte. El me contesto – ¿trabajas aquí?

-si, trabajo de medio tiempo- conteste yo regalándole una sonrisa.

-vaya, entonces vendré seguido para que me invites diariamente- decía con burla. –yo solo pude reír y decirle- quizás de vez en cuando te invite algo; pero no diario porque me dejarías en la ruina.

-aquí te traigo la orden orihime-san; para ti y tu novio- decía urahara-san con burla. Dejando los platillos a cada quien.

Urahara-san! No diga eso- dije yo avergonzada, y poniéndome roja. Lo que hizo que kurosaki-kun se empezara a reír. Y cuando me di cuenta urahara-san ya no estaba. –Perdone a urahara-san, le guste hacerme bromas- dije todavía apenada. –jajaja no te preocupes. Bueno hay que comer o si no se va a enfriar- contestaba con una tranquilidad; que al parecer no le había molestado lo que dijo urahara-san. Creo que eso me hizo sentir un poco feliz.

-creo que no paso mucho, porque de repente escuche a alguien gritar y al parecer se dirigía a kurosaki-kun, yo solo pude voltear a ver quien era.

-ichigo te estuve buscando por todo el campus; donde estabas- se escuchaba molesta. –cuando la mire bien; realmente era bonita. Su cabello ondulado color rubio, unos bellos ojos verdes claros su cara muy fina, y su ropa una blusa blanca con un chaleco rosa y un leve escote. Con una mini falda de mezclilla con bordados color rosa claros y un listón en su cabello de un lila. Parece que le gusta mucho el color rosa. Y por sus ojos y color de cabello, quizás sea extranjera.

-y cuando note que se me quedo viendo extrañada mente como si le recordara a alguien. Me empecé a incomodar tenia una mirada muy pesada. Realmente odio que la gente me observe.

-vine a buscar algo de comer- kurosaki-kun le respondió como si nada, y un poco secamente. Y volvió a su hamburguesa; yo solo me le quede viendo a sus ojos, mi mente se puso totalmente en blanco no savia que decir.

¿Orihime?- me dijo la chava, lo único que pude contestar fue.- ¿me conoces?

-¡vaya si que has cambiado, y como no te puedes acordar de mi soy Charlotte estuve contigo en la secundaria… bueno solo el segundo año ya que me cambiaron de secundaria- me dijo.

-¿se conocen?- nos dijo kurosaki-kun, un poco sorprendido.

- tu nombre me suena, quizás estuve con una compañera que se llamaba Charlotte en la secundaria; lo siento mucho no recuerdo muy bien la secundaria por un accidente que tuve antes de salir de ella y olvide casi toda la secundaria y la primaria- dije con un poco de melancolía.

-oh... que mal- me dijo, pero pude notar algo en ella como si, se estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír.

-¿y como se conocen tu y Charlotte?- pregunte como si ya fuera muy amiga de kurosaki-kun. –vi que kurosaki-kun iba a contestas, pero Charlotte se le adelanto. – ¡Somos novios!- lo dijo tan alto que todos voltearon, y al mismo tiempo abrazo a kurosaki-kun. –sentí una gran tristeza, al escuchar la palabra novios. Me empezó a dar un dolor en el pecho y un recuerdo borroso apareció muy rápido en mi cabeza, que fue muy rápido y no recuerdo nada. Solo dije secamente – que bien. Y me levante y dándole con una seña a Charlotte que se sentara. Ella acepto; y dije – les gustaría algún postre, yo invito- con una fingida sonrisa.

-estas segura inoue- decía un preocupado kurosaki-kun mirándome a los ojos como si se diera cuenta de mi cambio de animo. Así que tratar de fingir más.

-si no te preocupes. Les traeré el postre especial- me fui lo mas rápido posible a la cocina

-llegue a la cocina, tome aire y me pregunte a mi misma porque ese extraño comportamiento mio. Yo no era nadie para sentirme así. Por dios lo acabo de conocer. Pero algo dentro de mí me dice que ya lo conozco desde hace mucho. Quizás quiera en secreto a kurosaki-kun….

-tome dos postre de flan napolitano con rompope y fresas, y volví a tomar aire y con mi mejor sonrisa que podía dárselos. Urahara-san no me dijo nada porque había visto todo. Y él ya me conocía era como un padre para mi, solo me dijo – animo- con una sonrisa paternal. Sentí un gran alivio y me dirigí a donde estaba Charlotte y kurosaki-kun.

-perdón por la tardanza- dije en lo que entregaba los postres. Vi que Charlotte estaba recargada en el hombro de kurosaki-kun. Así que no los quise interrumpir y ser un mal tercio.

-no te preocupes inoue, te tomaste las molestias de invitarnos; por cierto y el tuyo. – dijo kurosaki-kun sacándose de onda cuando ya no me vio que me sentara.

-ah… perdón, pero mi turno ya empezó, no los podre acompañar así que si me disculpan.-di una reverencia y me marche a atender los demás clientes.

-oh que lastima… orihime, nos vemos después.- decía Charlotte un poca sarcástica.

- ya pasando después de un rato yo estaba en la cocina preparando la comida; cuando me saca de onda que ichigo entrara a la cocina y que urahara lo dejara pasar.

-¿kurosaki-kun?- dije sorprendida. Y no recibí alguna respuesta solo silencio y me tomo la mano; lo que me provoco que me sonrojara.

-no se me hace justo que nos dejes así como así. Además el trato era que me acompañaras y te fuiste.- me digo dejando algo en mi mano, cuando soltó mi mano se fue sin decir mas.

-la abrí y era el dinero para 2 fans y 2 hamburguesa mas propina. –sentí que mi corazón empezó a palpitar mas rápido. Pero trate de alcanzarlo.

-kurosaki-kun!- dije pero ya no estaba. Y vi a urahara-san sonriendo.

-gracias urahara-san- dije dulcemente y regalándole una sonrisa.

-te costara un abrazo- me contesto divertidamente.

Al día sábado siguiente

Iba rumbo a mi facultad pero ahora mas tranquila. Con el tiempo suficiente y repasando por que a la primera hora tenia ya examen. Y volteando a todas partes para buscar a una cierta persona y agradecerle dándole un chocolate en forma de una carita divertida con la frase de gracias. Solo espero que le gusten los chocolates.

Tenia la cabeza en levada viendo los arboles de flor de cerezo eran tan bellas los pétalos al caer. Cuando un soplido cercas a mi oído me hizo estremecer, sintiendo escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. – y solo escuchando una risa. Al voltear era kurosaki-kun todavía riendo.

Hizo que inflara mis cachetes haciendo un puchero y con un seño. – no es gracioso espantar a la gente- dije con mi puchero y lo que recibí de respuesta fue mas carcajadas de este.

-lo siento, jajaja pero me divierte tus expresiones- decía todavía riendo. –provocándole que le mostrara la lengua. Y contagiándome la risa.

Toma – dije extendiendo el chocolate. –es por las gracias de lo de ayer.

-vaya quien te dijo que el chocolate era mi favorito- me decía recibiendo el chocolate.

-suerte- dije yo. – ¿y asía donde vas? – pregunte curiosa.

-a la facultad de medicina, ¿y tu? – decía ya comiendo el chocolate.

-yo a la facultad de enfermería. Creí que ibas a la facultad de psicología- dije yo, mientras que empezaba a caminar.

-a porque le iba a entregar algo a Charlotte, oye donde compraste el chocolate esta muy bueno - me contestaba. Lo que me hizo sonrojar.

-yo lo hice- dije tímidamente.

-sabes cocinar, - me dijo dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

-gracias, bueno aquí nos separamos- señalando mi salón

-si, nos vemos en la cafetería- me contesto, mientras se despedía.

- y las clases se me pasaron de volada. Cuando termino me fui muy lentamente a la cafetería y hablaba mentalmente sola. Como puedes ir si lo que estas haciendo esta mal. Pero aun así tienes que ir a comer. Pero puedes ir más al rato. Pero tienes que saludar a urahara-san y ver el horario de trabajo- me excusaba con tan solo ir y verlo.

- y estaba en la puesta con una mano a punto de abrir la puerta. Pero me arrepentí sellando en puño mi mano y dando vuelta chocando bruscamente con alguien que me estampe contra la puerta, cerré mis ojos porque me había dolido el golpe.

-abrí los ojos pero al darme cuenta de que kurosaki-kun estaba tan cerca de mi que me puse toda roja, ahora si no pude disimular. El tenia la mano recargada a la puerta y poniendo su peso en ella. Estaba muy cerca.

-a donde vas- me decía, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. –yo no pude aguantar su mirada, y la bajo. – yo..yo voy al salón, se me olvido algo- decía tartamudeando.

-no sabes mentir- me decía seriamente.

-bueno… tengo que ir por una compras que me encargo urahara-san, se nos termino en queso y voy por mas, así que nos vemos- me las arregle para salir por una abertura y me eche a correr con todas mis fuerzas, mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza. Pero me había dado cuenta que me monedero se callo cuando me escape de kurosaki-kun, pero no iba a regresar por que quizás ya no me deje salir.

-corría tan rápido y estaba pensado en lo sucedido que no vi por donde iba y vi a una persona y no me pude frenar que choque con el y termine torciéndome el tobillo. Y termine en el suelo, me empecé a quejar.

-lo siento mucho- me disculpaba.

¿Estas herida? - me preguntaba preocupadamente.

-creo que si- conteste mientras agarraba mi tobillo. Tratándome de parar pero fue inútil.

-lo siento también fue mi culpa, déjame ayudarte- me decía mientras me cargaba.

-viéndolo bien estaba guapo; el cabello rubio con ojos color verde claro.

-¿esta seguro? Le estoy causando molestias- decía yo

-¿tranquila este? – me respondía.

-inoue orihime, ¿y usted es? – decía tímidamente.

- mucho gusto orihime me llamo Marc- me decía con una linda sonrisa.

-deja te llevo a la enfermería- me decía.

-gracias, y lo siento- contestaba apenada

Por el camino hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

-¿y eres extranjera?- me preguntaba mirando hacia otro lado, como si le daba pena preguntarme directamente.

-amm no- conteste levemente - ¿tu si?

-si yo y mi hermana venimos desde Inglaterra, pero ya llevamos años aquí en karakura.

-iba a hablar cuando oigo una voz muy familiar, que no quería escuchar. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

-Oye Marc – decía kurosaki-kun enojado.

-¿Qué paso ichigo?-contesto el mencionado.

-¿porque andas cargando a inoue? – decía aun molesto.

-lo siento kurosaki-kun fue mi culpa, por andar corriendo choque contra el y me torcí el tobillo y ahora el me esta ayudando. –decía apenada.

-por cierto no podrás comprar nada, sin tu monedero, te lo devolveré mas tarde cuando te lleve a enfermería. – decía mientras me arrebataba de Marc. Lo que hizo que ahora si me pusiera roja.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- decía balbuceando.

-¿Qué no es obvio? – me contestaba.

-pero Charlotte se enojara si te ve cargando a orihime- decía un confundido Marc.

-tranquilo ella ya la conoce, y además tu ya tienes clases. Así que vete o te dejaran a fuera- le contestaba.

-adiós Marc y lo siento por detenerte- decía apenada.

-adiós orihime fue un placer conocerte- se despedía.

-kurosaki-kun todavía me veía molesto. – etoo. Kurosaki-kun ya estoy bien. Ya puedo caminar- decía con voz triste.

-nada. Tu castigo es que pasaremos por todo el campus, por mentirosa- me decía empezando a caminar y pegándome mas a su torso.

-¡¿Por qué?- decía, ya con la cara toda roja.

- ya no recibí respuesta. Y me quede quieta dejando que me cargara por todo el campus, toda la gente se nos quedaba viendo y yo estaba que me moría de la vergüenza. Y me decía mentalmente –porque dios… porque me castigas así!

-llegamos hasta la enfermería y me dejo en la camilla, mientras iba entrando una enfermera. -¿Qué tenemos aquí, que te paso? – Me pregunto la enfermera, -se torció el tobillo- contesto kurosaki-kun. –a ver, vamos a revisarte. Me examino el tobillo, pero me dolía cuando me lo tocaran que me empecé a quejar. –Ya veo- contesto- se fue a un cajo y saco una pastilla para la desinflamación y me coloco una venda.

-espera aquí, voy por hielo- me dijo dulcemente. –No hagan nada indebido- me decía a mí y a kurosaki-kun mientras se marchaba. Yo apenas y me estaba recuperando de mi color cuando dijo eso y a kurosaki-kun solo le gano la risa.

-gracias por tu ayuda kurosaki-kun ya te puedes retirar-dije con gratitud y mostrándole una gran sonrisa. –mmm, no lo siento me quedare – me contesto. Y en el momento se me desapareció mi sonrisa. –pero que no tienes nada que hacer- dije yo con una gota en mi cabeza y fingiendo una sonrisa- no, tengo que vigilarte; que tal si vuelves a escapar a demás es tu castigo por mentirme. –no soy una niña pequeña! – dije con un puchero y haciendo señas con los brazos. Se acercó demasiado a mi y con una sonrisa burlona me dijo – eres mi peque y no te dejare irte fácilmente- hizo que se me subiera el color y él se empezó a reír. –vas a ver! Me las vas apagar,- dije mientras le mostraba la lengua.

-perdón por la espera- decía la enfermera cuando entro con el hielo.

-disculpe se lo pude aplicar en su tobillo, lo que pasa es que tengo otro paciente- decía la enfermera. – yo puedo ponérmelo sola- conteste, mientras que extendía la mano para recibir el hielo. Pero se me fue arrebatado de las manos. –no se preocupe yo se lo aplico – dijo kurosaki-kun mientras me lo ponía en el tobillo. Yo hice mi cara de pocos amigos- ahh esta muy frio, me esta quemando- decía mientras le quitaba el hielo a kurosaki-kun. –te tienes que aguantares para que se te desinflame- me decía mientras volvía a ponerle hielo en mi tobillo.

-porque haces esto- dije ya tranquila y sonrojada. Al parecer se sorprendió por mi expresión por que vi que se sonrojo un poco. – no lo se- fue lo que dijo mirando para otro lado un su leve seño. –Gracias por preocuparte por mi kurosaki-kun- dije agradecida y con una de mis sinceras sonrisas que transmitía calidez. Me dio mucha risa, ya conocía su punto débil porque cuando me comportaba así se coloraba y le podía ganar a su mirada, así era muy fácil aguantarla. –Listo- fue lo que dijo y se levanto extendiéndome su mano para pararme, la cual yo la acepte. – Si no puedes dime y te cargo- me decía rascándose su mejilla. – no gracias ya puedo caminar-conteste de inmediato. –y nos fuimos rumbo a la parada del camión


	2. Chapter 2

perdón por la tardanza tuve mucho problemas ojala y les guste y si tengo errores ortográficos posss ni modo aguanten ce jajaj x ke me da flojera :p y gracias a todos los comentarios que me han dado ánimos para seguir se los agradesco MUCHO! :p

* * *

Llegamos a la parada de camión. Esperaba a que llegara el mio y listo, le diría adiós a este loco día.

-me senté en las bancas y el hizo lo mismo, ya era de noche y voltee hacia arriba. Me gustaban las estrellas. –gracias por tu ayuda, y perdón por las molestias que te cause- dije serena y observándolo a los ojos.

Y recibí un golpecito en la frente – auch – me queje – que no te acabo de decir algo bueno? –dije un poco molestias.

Se me quedo viendo por un momento y miro al cielo un poco rojo y dijo – mensa no son molestias. Y si vuelves a decir "perdón por las molestias" –cuando dijo la palabra que utilizo me arremedo. –Te pegare más fuerte – dijo. – ya te dije mil veces que no son molestia, y no te sientas una carga – acabo de decir.

- uff, esta bien- dije resignada. Y volteando a ver si ya venia mi camión y si era ese.

-le hice la parada, pero también vi que kurosaki-kun la hizo.

-gracias pero de aquí ya me voy, no tienes por qué acompañarme, te van a regañar si llegas tarde. – dije de escusa para no volver a repetir mi palabra, y que me volviera a pegar.

-lo siento, pero tengo una mala noticia y aunque no quieras, déjame decirte que este también es mi camión. – me decía y al final mostro una sonrisa, porque sabia la cara que iba a poner.

-y en efecto puse una cara de ESTE NO ES MI DIA.

Subí al camión y me fui hasta atrás, lo bueno es que pagas al subir y así no tienes problemas al bajar.

-y él se sentó a mi lado.

-vaya eres la primera que conozco que le gusta sentarse hasta atrás, las demás no les gusta porque rebota muy feo y poss les duele.- me decía como si yo fuera como ella que se quejan de todo.

-a mi me gusta estar hasta atrás porque se me hace divertido, y ¿porque es la primera vez que te veo?-dije entre cerrando los ojos por si me estaba mintiendo y lo dijo nada mas para acompañarme.

-porque me entere que un camión te traía hasta acá porque siempre me venia en metro, pero me gusto mas el camión, porque no se llena tanto como en el metro. – me lo decía tan tranquilo, que o es muy bueno en mentir o dice la verdad.

Saque mi celular para ver la hora o ver algún mensaje, para hacer algo porque me sentía incomoda con el, porque ya no sabia que decir. Hasta que el rompe el silencio.

-estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, porque todavía andas muy lastimada, y quizás no llegues- me lo decía burlándose de mi.

-no gracias. Además vivo muy cercas de la parada, y conociéndote me cargarías hasta el cerro – decía sarcásticamente.

-mmm bueno, pero por si las dudas – me arrebato mi celular de la mano y agrego su numero y se marco al suyo para obtener mi numero, - toma – me decía al mismo tiempo, apretó el botón para que se parara el camión y se bajara. Antes de que yo le dijera algo él ya se había bajado.

-menso – dije en voz baja pero sonriendo para mi misma y abro mi celular. Y veo en contactos, pero no lo encontré como ichigo ni como fresa, y estuve observando todos los que tenia para ver si lo encontraba con otro nombre y si, se había puesto "tu salvador" – cuando vi ese nombre en mis contactos me puse toda roja. Y dije – que... que se cree!

Y en ese mismo momento me llega un mensaje de mi "salvador" y lo leí y decía.

5/06/2012 8:47

Tu salvador

Jajaja creo que ya te fijaste como me puse, de seguro estas molesta. Pero tranquila te puse como "tu peque" jajaj buenas noches

Mi peque ;)

-se me subió el color –no soy pequeña! – casi dije gritando y me tape la boca, la gente se me quedo viendo. Lo bueno es que ya había llegado a mi parada y me baje con vergüenza.

Definitivamente me las va a pagar! – dije con un puño en la mano.

VIERNES EN LA TARDE

Después de la preparatoria me arregle y comí para ir a trabajar a la universidad en la cafetería de urahara-san.

Iba pasando el campus era un agradable clima, muy fresco, había llegado temprano para trabajar, así que decidí dar un pequeño paseo; y parece que están los del equipo de futbol entrenado, observe y vi cercas en las bancas a kurosaki-kun y Charlotte, observe que Charlotte le estaba diciendo muchas cosas y kurosaki-kun parecía aburrido?

-me debatía a saludarlos o no; y cuando al fin decidí saludarlos me empecé a acercar, y parece que Charlotte me vio o fue mi imaginación. Y de repente me detuve en seco, Charlotte le había robado un beso a kurosaki-kun.

Me sentí tan mal que por inercia los evite. Mi pecho me dolía horrible.

-¿Por qué… porque? No soy nadie de el para sentirme tan mal, solo soy su amiga- me decía a mi misma, pero mi corazón no dejaba de doler.

-me fui directamente rumbo a la cafetería

Me hubiera gustado no haber visto eso- dije

Ver que? – decía Marc

Ahhh!- me espantaste Marc

Lo siento orihime, pero que cosa no te querías a ver visto? – decía Marc

-no sabia que decir, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza – vi en el camión en el que venia un animal atropellado y sentí muy feo – dije con melancolía porque de nuevo se me vino a la cabeza esa imagen.

-vaya si que adoras los animales- por esa tristeza en tu rostro, me hubiera gustado hacer algo para que quites esa cara – decía gentilmente

-me podría acompañar a la cafetería – dije tristemente. Él se puso muy rojo y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-gracias- dije. Haciendo un puño mientras agarraba mi blusa, todavía me dolía.

Llegamos y urahara-san luego se dio cuenta por mi expresión, el ya me conocía muy bien y no lo quería preocupar así que fingí lo mas que pude aunque no funciono. Marc se quedo en una mesa mientras trabajaba. Le ofrecí un café y un pan por las gracias de espérame.

Cuando fui a la cocina urahara-san solo me dijo – animo no me gusta que estés triste, si puedo hacer algo tu solo dime. Le conteste lo mas sincera que pude – muchas gracias urahara-san, se lo agradezco mucho.

-no hay problema – me decía gentilmente mientras alborotaba mi cabello.

Puedes tomar un pequeño descanso – me decía mientras salía de la cocina para entender a los clientes.

-fui hasta donde estaba Marc y le dije- no tienes clases verdad porque me sentiría muy mal si perdiste clases por mi culpa- decía preocupada.

-no tranquila ya terminaron mis clases e iba a ver a mi hermana y a ichigo, pero te encontré – decía mientras comía.

Tu y Charlotte son hermanos? –decía sorprendida

-si, creí que lo sabias- me decía viéndome a los ojos.

-creí que era hija única- dije mirándolo a los ojos, pero el no aguanto mi mirada y la bajo. Y me recordó a kurosaki-kun, era el único que el me hacia bajar la mirada y no poderla aguantar.

Y otra ves el dolor. – Te sientes bien -me preguntaba preocupado Marc, porque había puesto mi mano en mi pecho por el dolor.

Si, estoy bien –conteste rápidamente.

Quieres ir por un helado – dijo un poco apenado Marc

-yo me quede pensando y dije tengo que sacarme de la cabeza a kurosaki-kun.- Si me gustaría- dije

Muy bien vamos – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano

-no me importo y deje que me llevara.

-cuando llegamos al puesto.

-yo pedí una nieve de tamarindo y el de mango. Y empezamos a pasear por las facultades.

Este… orihime necesito tu ayuda en algo – me decía Marc

¿Que paso? –dije yo

-lo que pasa es que el domingo es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y no sé que regalarle y me gustaría que me acompañaras mañana al centro comercial y me ayudara a elegir algo. Por favor!- me decía suplicándome.

Estaría bien. – ¿a que hora nos veríamos? – preguntaba

Te parece a las 2:00pm –me contestaba

Si, me parece bien a esa hora te veo. – y seguimos caminado.

-cuando de lejos veo a kurosaki-kun y Charlotte viniendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros no me había dado cuenta y al parecer ellos venían directo hacia donde estábamos. Yo no lo quería verlo, quería ir a otro lugar, hasta que Marc me hablo.

-quieres que te lleve a tu casa ya es tarde, y tengo una moto.

-conteste lo mas rápido posible, con tal de salir de este lugar.

-si me gustaría! – dije apenada.

-y de repente Charlotte le grita a Marc, y los dos volteamos.

-yo no pude ver a kurosaki-kun a los ojos, y Charlotte le dice – Marc préstanos la moto, para que ichigo me lleve al parque –otro golpe sentí

Lo siento pero le prometí llevar a orihime a su casa- dijo Marc

Eso es cierto- dijo ichigo seriamente

Si… Marc ya nos vamos – dije ya para salir de hay – pero vi impresión en ichigo.

Entonces como nos vamos a ir nosotros –dijo molesta Charlotte

Usen el transporte –dijo Marc

-Marc me agarro de la mano y me llevo hasta donde tenía su moto, estaba muy cercas, creo que era casualidad; di un vistazo a kurosaki-kun y se veía molesto.

Toma – me entrego Marc un casco yo me lo puse, Marc ya tenia el suyo y ya estaba arriba de la moto, me subí atrás de él y lo abrase de la cintura.

Y cuando arranco pasamos a un lado de ellos y de un leve vistazo y pareció que lo vi en cámara lenta, kurosaki-kun veía con un seño fruncido más de lo normal a Marc. ¿Se habría molestado porque Marc no le presto su moto? ¿Y porque arruinamos sus planes con Charlotte? ¿ o quizás porque no le hable y este enojado por estar con Marc? - que tontería, kurosaki-kun molesto por esta yo con Marc jaja por dios es una locura –decía mentalmente.

-cuando ya se había ido Marc y orihime Charlotte le dice a ichigo – vaya ichigo creo que tu amiga y mi hermano son… - fue interrumpido por ichigo –no son novios! –decía molesto

-y porque tan enojado – decía Charlotte celosa

Porque el codo no quiso prestar la moto – decía molesto, pero solo era una escusa.

-te acompañare a tu parada de camión- decía ichigo cortante

-porque no vamos al parque- decía un poco molesta.

-lo siento pero ya no me siento bien, quiero ir a descansar- decía ichigo.

Esta… bien- ya contestaba malcriadamente -Charlotte

Mientras tanto

Ya le estaba diciendo por donde vivía y ya afuera de mi casa el se despidió muy a amablemente

-nos vemos mañana orihime – decía Marc

Si, y gracias por traerme- conteste

-ya arrancando y yo solo veía como se iba, entraba hasta mi casa ya cansada. Solo quería dormir, y olvidar este largo y pesado día.

* * *

O.O que pasara ? lo vera en el próximo capitulo no que que día ni la hora pero en el mismo canal! jaajaj ... ojala y sea pronto :p


	3. Chapter 3

bueno... me disculpo x la gran tardanza ahora que estoy "de vacaciones" tratare de seguirle lo mas posible. quizás mañana le seguire :p ojala y les guste y les alegre el día jajaj y los aga reír un ratito

* * *

Llegando a mi cuarto, a veces agradecía en vivir sola. Ya que soy muy obvia con los que me conocen muy bien y me estarían preguntando. –hay orihime ¿que tienes? Me molesta mucho ser el centro de atención como si todavía fuera una niña.

Me eche a mi cama boca abajo, y empecé a patalear y gritar –¡ah! Porque a mi!

-orihime abre los ojos kurosaki-kun jamás te mirara mas de una amiga, además ya tiene novia! Solo esta jugando contigo –avente una almohada al techo.

Y con lágrimas en los ojos dije cortadamente – que feo es querer a alguien, pero ese alguien no te corresponde.

Agarrando mi peluche de hámster -si kurosaki-kun juega con migo, creo que le seguiré el juego por diversión. Y así se cansara de mi y se alejara por su bien y el mio – dije antes de quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente me levante tarde ya eran las 11:14pm me metí a bañar para arreglarme y desayunar para llegar temprano con Marc.

Me coloque una blusa negra con toques de rojos sin mangas ni tirantes que venia con una prenda para el brazo como una manga pero suelta con un listón que cubría toda la prenda en "x" con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis, mi collar que confinaba la prenda se había roto lo que me puso triste ya que era uno de mis favoritos. Así que no me puse ningún collar

Mi cabello me lo recogí una coleta de lado; desayune unas donas de chocolate y un café, me lave la boca y me fui directo al centro comercial

Llegue casi trotando a la plaza del centro comercial ya que el camión se había ido muy lento. Ya eran las 14:12pm

-cuando veo a alguien familiar en la fuente me acerco lo mas rápido que pude.

Oh! Como lo siento el camión se venia muy lento y… - no acabe de decir porque me sorprendió ver a kurosaki-kun a lado de Marc, ¡no! Me lo esperaba ver hoy.

Ha sí ichigo nos acompaña ya que también tiene el mismo problema que yo decía Marc mientras lo señalaba y se rascaba la cabeza.

-pero se veía molesto, porque tenia su seño mas fruncido y sus ojos se veía. Y porque ni siquiera un "hola" me dijo.

Veo que alguien anda de mal humor –le dije con burla.

- vi que se sorprendió y relajo un poco mas el seño, como si hubiera atinado.

Jaja así tiene la cara -dijo Marc

Como sea vamos a las tiendas porque no vamos a encontrar nada aquí parados – decía kurosaki-kun enojado de nuevo mientras se retiraba.

-bueno ahora savia el motivo de su enojo, al parecer se había enojado con Marc, quizás se le pase – pensaba mientras lo seguía.

Esperen no se como ayudarles si no me dicen los gustos de Charlotte, así que primero hay que buscar una banca y platicar con calma y así poder ver que comprar; no solo es de ir a comprar a las tiendas y ya –dije seriamente, para que sepan como en realidad compran las mujeres.

Bueno, pero seria mas cómodo si platicamos mientras comemos- decía Marc mientras apuntaba para un restaurante.

-nos sentamos en el restaurante y vimos el menú, observe que el lava manos estaba afuera, me imagine que debía ser el único y que en los baños no abría, así que antes de pedir fui a lavarme las manos. Kurosaki-kun y Marc hicieron lo mismo.

Me senté a lado de Marc y enfrente de kurosaki-kun

-bueno yo voy a querer una orden de onigiri y un plato de takoyaki con un tazón de rame y una soda –dije, y se me quedaron viendo con una cara de ¿vas a comer todo eso?

-que tengo hambre y así como?- dije molesta he inflado los cachetes.

-y los dos voltearon a ver mi estomago, para confirmar si no estaba subida de peso. – y a los dos les peque con el menú.

Yo quiero sushi y un plato de ramen con una soda –decía ichigo.

Bueno ahorita vengo deja voy a pedir los pedidos – decía Marc

Si esta bien. –le dije a Marc. –bueno vamos a empezar kurosaki-kun cuales son los gustos de Charlotte.

Mmm a que te refiere con gustos – decía kurosaki-kun.

Si, a gustos de ropa, colores que le gusta, tipo de ropa, que tipo de adornos de pelo le gusta o de accesorio. –decía mientras los contaba con los dedos.

Uh! Quieres que te agá una lista –decía kurosaki-kun.

Mejor dime lo más básico- decía con una gotita en mi cabeza.

Le gusta mucho el verde esmeralda porque dice que combinan con sus ojos. Le gusta la ropa muy pegada y que este a la moda y que si son vestidos o faldas, que deben de ser cortas que largas dice que se ve como una monja. Le gusta mucho los accesorios que brillan y que tengan mucho que poco se opaca. Que si son peluches que solo recibe osos y que estén de un gran tamaño que chiquitos no sirven y bla bla bla. Dice tantas cosas que me entran por aquí y me sale por acá. –decía señalando sus orejas.

Vaya, que interesante. Pero algo que notes que le guste y que no te allá dicho ¿como las flores? –le conteste

No, las odia si no son más que arreglos de mesa y todo lo que le gusta me lo dice en el momento y lo que le disgusta. Y no me digas lo que odia – decía mientras recordaba eso, parece que le disgustaba.

Ya llegue –decía Marc con las ordenes en una bandeja.

A ver Marc tu que eres su hermano que es lo que le gusta a Charlotte –le preguntaba a Marc a ver si me contestaba algo diferente.

Hay orihime nunca voy a acabar, es muy especial.- decía Marc mientras hacia una mueca.

Ya le dije lo básico- dijo kurosaki-kun

-bueno creo que con esa información me vasta ahorita que acabemos de comer los llevo a una tienda que conozco para ese tipo de personas.

-está bien- decía Marc

-ya pasando un ratito yo ya casi me estaba acabando mi segundo plato y estaba guardando mi soda para el final.

Pero kurosaki-kun se distrajo por un momento y Marc le puso más wuasabi de lo normal. Y cuando kurosaki-kun comió su sushi le supo horrible y se tomo toda su soda pero casi no tenia, y agarro de la mía. Pero no lo deje, era mi soda!

-no kurosaki-kun para que te acabas la tuya – le decía mientras le trataba de quitar mi soda.

-no seas mala dámela, te comprare otra, mientras mate a Marc –decía mientras jalaba el vaso.

-pero la soda se destapo y me callo casi la mitad de ella en la cabeza, ahh –dije de lo fría que estaba y me fui corriendo al lava manos a limpiarme.

-ya vez lo que hiciste, voy por un trapo – decía Marc a kurosaki-kun mientras iba al fondo del restaurante con los de la limpieza

Cállate que esta me las pagas – decía kurosaki-kun mientras se acercaba a mi.

Yo tenía las manos en mi cara quitándome la soda cuando escucho a mi espalda.

-lo lamento mucho, te comprare otra soda – decía arrepentido kurosaki-kun. –esta es la oportunidad para vengarme así que espera un rato mas antes de hablar, el silencio seso y de nuevo – ¿inoue? –decía mas arrepentido.

-estoy enojada… pero si dices mi nombre…. quizás pueda animarme- decía mientras todavía le daba la espalda a kurosaki-kun y con las manos en mi rostro.

-tardo en contestar pero después de un rato lo hizo – or.. orihime – su voz se quebraba parece que le costaba trabajo.

-me gire casi riéndome, con mi cara de satisfacción y dije -¿Qué sucede? Ichigo – me costó un poco de trabajo pero valió la pena adore su cara estaba todo rojo, quería reírme con ganas; pero me aguante las ganas.

-¡tu! Me engañaste –decía molesto pero de la vergüenza que le hice pasar.

-lo puedes tomar como un cumplido- dije divertida y enseñándole la lengua.

-me fui a la mesa a acabarme mi tercer plato, lo hice muy rápido. Marc limpio el desastre y después nos fuimos.

Kurosaki-kun en vez de la soda cómprame un helado – le dije mientras lo señalaba la tienda.

Si, esta bien –fue lo único que dijo –creí que me iba a molestar o a regresar lo que le hice, bueno creo que es mejor, mi plan esta funcionando.

-cuando entramos a varias tiendas Marc era el que mas cosas me preguntaba si estaban bien en comprar como regalo o no, kurosaki-kun solo observaba y en una de las tiendas vio algo y entro solo, al parecer ya compro el regalo.

¿Que compraste? – le pregunto Marc a kurosaki-kun

El regalo de Charlotte y será un secreto porque tu eres un chismoso.

-yo ahogue una risita al comentario.

-a si se me olvido decirte orihime que estas invitada a la fiesta de Charlotte –decía Marc, te parece si mas al rato paso por ti.

¿Ella me invito? – lo dije como si fuera imposible.

Yo lo estoy haciendo – decía Marc, y en eso kurosaki-kun se le volvió a quedar viendo enojado a Marc.

-esta bien, entonces comprare algo para ella. Mira vamos a entrar a esta tienda. –decía mientras señalaba otra tienda.

Orihime – me hablo Marc. –así que me gire a verlo y me dijo – quisieras ir con migo como acompañante- decía un poco rojo.

-kurosaki-kun apretó mas la bolsa que tenia en su mano y se retiro de nuevo a la tienda que se había metido antes.

Si, estaría bien- dije con un poco de incomodidad.

-bien te recogeré a las 7:00pm

Y después en la tienda Marc y yo ya habíamos comprado el regalo y kurosaki-kun apareció después, se veía mas tranquilo con una bolsita que se guardado en su chamarra.

¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunto Marc. –Al baño – contesto rápidamente kurosaki-kun.

-bueno es hora de irnos ori….. Empezó a sonar un teléfono mientras Marc hablaba. –era de el y contesto.

-kurosaki-kun y yo solo lo seguíamos con los ojos.

-después regreso y dijo – lo siento ya me tengo que ir Charlotte me necesita para los arreglos y todo nos vemos mas tarde, -se fue casi corriendo.

-vaya si que su hermana lo domina – dije viéndolo correr

Si, ni te imaginas – me contesto haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Inoue, te llevare a tu casa, y no quiero un no como respuesta, me la debes –decía mientras me miraba fijamente.

Está bien- dije resignada. – pero llegaras tarde a tu casa y deberías arreglarte o sino Charlotte se enojara –dije de escusa.

-me crees que me tardo tanto en arreglar como tu, además es hasta las 7, y apenas son las 4:26pm decía mientras veía su reloj, así que andando.

-ya si mas que decir me resigne y me acompaño hasta mi casa, de ojeadas veía que estaba ¿feliz? Pero no esa clase de felicidad, de algo que tramaba, no voy a bajar la guardia.

-en todo el camino estuve atenta a sus movimientos, por si algo hacia. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero me tranquilice a llegar a la puerta de mi casa. Cuando estaba abriendo mi puerta porque le había puesto llave me distraje tanto en la cerradura que baje mi guardia y cuando ya me había dado cuenta kurosaki-kun estaba muy cerca de mi, y de repente sentí algo en mi cuello. ¡Me estaba besando el cuello! – me quede en shock . y reaccione tarde y me voltee toda roja. Ahora si habia superado un nueva marca de colorarme.

¡Pero que estas haciendo ku.. kurosaki-kun! – se corto mi voz y seguía demasiado roja, agarrándome el cuello.

-es tu castigo, por tu bromita además también lo hice por otra causa- dijo satisfactoriamente.

¿¡Qué causa! – pregunte todavía colorada

-es un secreto, toma póntelo en la fiesta – ichigo me entregaba en la mano la bolsita que se había guardado antes en la tienda.

Y porque me tendría que poner esto – dije un poco molesta por sus órdenes

-porque no querrás que nadie vea la marca que te hice en el cuello. –decía divertidamente.

¡no… no PUEDE SER, me dejaste una marca! –dije en verdad avergonzada.

Nos vemos, mas al rato – decía mientras se acercaba a decirme algo en susurro.

Orihime- me puse chinita en la forma en que pronuncio mi nombre y mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido.

Y después se retiro. – no puede ser me regreso, lo que le había hecho y mucho peor! Esto no se acaba, me vengare kurosaki-kun! – dije con mis cachetes inflado y toda roja.

-entre a mi cuarto- rápido a verme en el espejo a ver que tan grave era, quizás me allá mentido y este muy pequeñita.

¡O no! Esta muy grande – viendo el gran chupetón que kurosaki-kun me había hecho. –todo por la culpa del maldito manipulador de vampiro!

Abrí la bolsita, y lo que venia adentro era una gargantilla lo suficiente mente gruesa para tapar el chupetón. Debo admitirlo era muy bonita era un listón de ceda negro con detalles pequeños y con una flor o copo de nieve azul que colgaba. – hasta parece que le calculo – dije enojada, mientras veía si, si tapaba bien la marca.

Lo bueno que tengo un vestido negro.

Ya arreglándome con un vestido corto sencillo con tirantes delgados y con la gargantilla que me regalo, una cierta personita, y unos tacones negros,

Mi cabello estaba suelto, solo me rice las puras puntas,

Y lo con mi regalo en la mano, solo faltaba esperar a Marc.

* * *

ojala y les aya gustado... me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios XD (los positivos) jajajaja si... a nadie le gusta leer malos comentarios... pero bueno que se le vas a hacer ... si tengo demasiados errores y si que mal... jajaj ni modo


	4. Chapter 4

espero que les guste la continuacion XD y quiero agradecer a : mariel solemi15, annyelyca may, alii-san, fertims716, happy night, detin marinoa, some no mai, greisfer lehnsher tan-tan, jiemi-chan, espada akatsukiNB, ichihime tsuki y hiroko3270 sus comentarios me animaron y poder seguir subiendo y quiero decirles GRAX esto lo ago por ustedes y por migusto al ichihime XD ^ ^ ojala y sigan leyendo y dejándome sus comentarios

* * *

Toc toc, escuche que tocaban la puerta, fui a abrir pero antes verme en el espejo que no se viera cierta marca, -bueno todo esta en orden- me dije a mi misma.

Abrí la puerta y estaba Marc vestido con un traje con una playera de vestir verde tenue y una corbata más del color como de los ojos de Charlotte, creo que ya se porque fue el motivo que lo llamo.

Hola- fue lo que dije, pero Marc se había quedado embobado viéndome, sentí que estaba viendo a un fantasma así que agite mi mano para llame su atención.

¿Hay alguien?- fue lo que dije. –Oh… lo siento orihime, te vez muy hermosa –decía mientras se ponía rojo. Muchas gracias Marc tu te vez bien- dije para hacer platica, ya que siempre me costaba platicar con el, o era porque casi no siento interés en el y porque ya veo sus intenciones y creo que así es mejor como amigos, igual con kurosaki-kun.

¿Nos vamos? – Decía Marc, que me saco de mis pensamientos. –si- conteste.

-y como me lo había imaginado se trajo su moto, pero bueno que se le iba a hacer me subí y me coloque el casco que me dio y nos fuimos, aun me preguntaba como seria su casa, o el salón, hace tiempo que no iba a una fiesta.

-Por cierto lindo collar, donde lo compraste- me pregunto de repente Marc, lo que menos quería escuchar no a pasado ni siquiera 30min.! –amm me lo regalaron en mi cumpleaños una persona especial.

-que bien, mira ya mero llegamos; la fiesta va hacer en nuestra casa, creo que la mayoría de la prepa de Charlotte y universidad van a ir espero y disfrutes de la fiesta.

-gracias, pero que ¿no son demasiados para una casa? –pregunte, pero me di cuenta a que se refería ya que habíamos entrado a una propiedad privada de casas, unas casas mas bien mansiones en toda la colonia había me quede con los ojos muy abiertos por lo impresionada que estaba y asombrada de ver tantas casas tan lindas y elegantes.

-ya capte- dije un poco sonrojada. –el solo empezó a reír.

-ya llegamos- dijo el acercándose a una gran y linda casa que la reja de metal color blanco se abre automáticamente y había un gran patio alrededor con luces y la fuentes de colores, era muy lindo, como un cuento de hadas, vaya que tenían un gran jardín mas grande que mi casa solo era el jardín. Llegamos a unas escaleras nos bajamos y un señor se llevo su moto aguardar, creo que era un mayordomo, me tome del brazo de Marc porque me lo indico que lo hiciera haciendo el gesto de subir el brazo, para tomarlo, y entramos a la gran casa con una puerta muy bonita.

Nos abrieron la puerta para entrar y toda la gente volteo a vernos, me sentí tan rara toda esa gente viéndome, no lo soportaba me sentí muy incomoda, y lo que me faltaba me estaba poniendo roja, sentía mis mejillas arder, así que dirigí mis ojos a los arreglos ignorando a ojos metiches y murmullos.

De ¿y esta quien es? ¿Qué hace con Marc? ¿Acaso es su novia? ¿Se ve muy creída? Y otros como ¿Qué suerte tiene? ¿Será modelo? – mis nervios han ido aumentando.

-tranquila no les hagas caso – me susurraba Marc

-solo pude suspira, vaya que lindo estaba todo arreglado adornos de color verde.

Las mesas con manteles bordado de un blanco perla con adornos de vidrio color verdes, con velitas verdes en vaso de vidrio y unos arreglos florales muy bonitos los bocadillos eran de helados de vainilla blanca con kiwi y fresas.

-y mas allá estaba Charlotte con un vestido muy bonito pegado color verde esmeralda del color de sus ojos y con un maquillaje que la hacia ver una modelo, se veía muy bella, ya se porque kurosaki-kun se fijo en ella, me puse un poco melancólica.

-me acerque para felicitarle y entregarle mi regalo, cuando empecé a acercar vi que me vio, y al parecer se sorprendió un poco y luego fingió una cara de alegría. Soy buena para ver las expresiones de las personas y ver cuando están fingiendo y cuando no.

-feliz cumpleaños Charlotte- trate de dar mi mejor sonrisa.

Oh… gracias, perdón pero como ¿te llamabas? – lo decía inocentemente pero a la vez con burla. Y las chavas a su alrededor se empezaron a reír disimuladamente y otras me empezaron a barrer con sus ojos me sentí mal.

-soy ori….. – fui interrumpida por alguien.

¿Que no te acuerdas de orihime inoue Charlotte? – decía atrás de mi kurosaki-kun como si acababa de llegar. –me puse toda roja ya que recordé lo que había pasado en la tarde y de reflejo te toque mi cuello, lo cual él se dio cuenta porque me regalo una sonrisa. Charlotte se veía enojada y las demás estaban sorprendidas.

Ichigo habíamos quedado que te pusieras la playera que yo misma escogí para ti, porque vienes de otro color- decía enojada Charlotte.

-lo que pasa que ya la tenia pero me dio hambre y al comer unos tacos ensucie la playera, y lo bueno que tenia una azul- le contestaba como si le valía la reacción de Charlotte.

-me hubieras llamado y te hubiera conseguido otra ya que lo importante era el color- contestaba Charlotte.

-ni modo, porque ya no me cambio; así ando a gusto, y se retira.

-azul, porque tenia que venirse de azul, por eso fue la escusa de darme este collar, ya me quería ir, y Charlotte se había dado cuenta que llevamos kurosaki-kun y yo el mismo tono de color! Ahora si me mata.

-bueno…. Dejare tu regalo en la mesita, nos vemos. –dije mientras me iba casi corriendo.

Uff, coloque el regalo y vi la puerta para el jardín, necesitaba aire fresco, y estar sola.

-había un puente en un pequeño laguito artificial con flores de loto y peces koi muy hermosos todo el cielo estaba despejado, arboles de cerezos repleto de flores, y como estaba sola empecé a cantar una canción pegajosa que había escuchado en intente se llama LOVE & ROLL de SUPERCELL

Can you hear me?  
nee ima dokora hen  
HI-RU wo hakinagara calling  
wakatta sore ja mata ato de  
oki ni iri no music kaketara  
odekake magiwa kagami ni wink  
tobikiri kawaii KAKKO de  
BORYUMU agete let's gouon  
kibun ha full 10 de Knockout!  
Love love love love love love  
Love and roll  
Do you hear me?  
konna no hajimete  
tokimeku mune ha motto heat up  
watashi ga watashi janai mitai  
a lady in love nante  
waracchau  
PACCHIRI omeme  
koakuma MEIKU  
CHI-KU ha itazura ni lovely  
konya no shisen ha hitorijime  
I don't know what to do  
datte watashi  
honto ha konna no narete naindakara  
yasashiku escort shite  
daibu ganbattemitai kedo  
konna kanji suki janai desu ka?  
motto chanto mite  
Do you wanna ask me out?

DOKI DOKI tomaranai heartbeat  
onna no ko onna no ko shitai no  
amai kaori ni WAGA MAMAna body  
Woooo ho!  
nee  
shyna boy enjitemiru wari ni ha  
sakki kara mesen ga mune moto da yo?  
tsumannai…KIMI tteba okute sugi  
Woooo ho!  
all right?

Do you love me?  
taido de shimeshite  
chotto kurai gouin demo ii  
nanimo shinai nante How rude!  
yappari RI-DO saretai no  
oshitsukeru ude tomadou KIMI  
kore kurai sureba wakaru desho?  
GA-DO ha sukoshi amaku shite  
nan'ido sageteageru kara

aseranaide yukkuri de ii kara ne?  
baby  
koko kara escape shite  
futari kiri ni nattara amaechau yo  
sonna kanji suki janai desu ka?  
motto kocchi kite  
Do you wanna take me out?  
maji maji mitsumechau your eyes  
choppiri warui koto ga shitai no  
FURI FURI shiteru hip no shippo  
Woooo ho!  
nee  
lovena scene enjite mirundakara  
namae kurai yobisute ni shitemite  
mimimoto atsui toiki wo kakete  
Woooo ho!  
all right?  
TOKI MEKI kanjiruwa my heart  
onna no ko onna no ko shiteru no  
uwamedzukai ha KIMI he no SAIN  
Woooo ho!  
nee  
karuku smile kuzugure koigokoro  
Lock on KIMI ha mou MERO MERO  
kakugo ga dekita nara kiss shite  
Woooo ho!  
all right?  
Love love love love love love  
love and roll.  
Love love love love love love  
love and roll.  
Love love love love love love  
love and roll.  
Love love love love love love  
love and roll.

**(la pueden encontrar en youtube en sub español XD)**

-con la canción me emocione que hasta estaba moviéndome al ritmo de la canción como si la estuviera escuchando pero al parecer no estaba sola porque, sentí una mano fría en mi hombro provocando que gritara y de reflejo soltara con golpe cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

-pero alguien avía detenido mi brazo, lo que me provoco que volteara y ver que el culpable era de nuevo kurosaki-kun.

-lo siento, por haberte espantado, pero me sorprendiste con tu canción.

¡Me escuchaste!- dije avergonzada.

Y te vi, si esa canción era para mi… lose- respondió divertido.

-¡ya deja de molestarme! Dije roja de lo enojada – lo empuje y me voltee muy bruscamente pero con todo esto olvide que estaba en el puente que casi caigo en el lago si no fuera por el.

Que me jalo tan rápido que choque con el y caímos en el puente.

-el como yo estábamos rojos sus ojos eran tan profundos y muy lindos el también veía los míos. Y podía escuchar sus latidos como los míos, lo cual me pare muy rápido y dije. – gracias, ya me voy Marc me espera.-dije con la cabeza agachada y colorada.

-por cierto el collar te queda muy bien– fue lo único que me dijo antes que de irme al salón.

* * *

continuara... :p pronto (ojala) jajaj


	5. Chapter 5

ahorita por el tiempo... no pude hacer mucho solo mate... y tengan pasiencia que llega lo bueno jojojjoj

* * *

Estaba todavía con la cara toda roja. Y con la mirada estaba buscando a Marc. Pero en eso veo que Charlotte se empieza a acercar a mí y me dice con una gran sonrisa como si fuera su gran amiga.

-¡orihime! Necesito hablar contigo ven – me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a una habitación, -¿Qué pasa? – pregunte un poco nerviosas por su raro comportamiento.

-me gustaría que juguemos un juego – me contestaba, como si se tratara de una niña infantil.

¿Qué clase de juego? – pregunte yo aun intrigada.

Mira es, en el que tú no le hables a ichigo por una semana completa – me contestaba con las mismas expresiones Charlotte, parecía un poco pasada de copas.

¿Y que gano, si logro completar tus reglas? - dije un poco seria.

-mira, si ganas te diré uno de sus mas grandes secretos y te contare algo que probablemente olvidaste en la secundaria y era algo muy importante para ti. Así que sellamos el trato – me decía estirándome la mano, para sellarlo. – yo dude un poco, pero me intrigaba demasiado eso que había olvidado después de mi accidente; así que acepte y selle el trato con el apretón de manos.

-y luego Charlotte me dijo suerte y se marcha de la habitación.

-me quede un poco para reflexionar de lo que acababa de suceder, y solo suspire y dije – esta semana será la mas largo de mi vida. – y Salí de la habitación, para dirigirme al comedor tenia hambre y quería un postre, ojala y todavía haiga helado.

Pero antes de salir voltee a ambos lados para ver que no me encontrara con kurosaki-kun, creo que es mejor esquivarlo y así evitar los problemas de hablar.

-sin muros en la costa- dije antes de ir a la mesa de postres con paso veloz, y si! Aun había helado. Tome uno y vi que kurosaki-kun entraba al salón, y estaba observando a los lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, ojala y no sea yo. Rezo a dios que no sea yo!

Hice como si no lo había visto y me voy a la multitud para que no me encuentre.

-ni disfrute mi helado, por que me lo comí de sopetón, volteaba de reojo para no perderlo de vista y así mantener mi distancia.

¡Y no podía ser! en ese mismo instante que voltee el me miro y se empezó a acercar, mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, como si un monstro me estuviera persiguiendo y quieres escapar gritando. Apresure mi paso y aproveche que en la pista de baile aventaran humo, y fue mi oportunidad para salir de hay. Sin que me viera.

-me tranquilice un poco y por fin vi a Marc y decidí ir con el a platicar y alejarme del monstro que me perseguía.

Y por un gran rato platique con Marc y me divertí con los chistes que hacia, y en un momento se fue por algunas bebidas y en eso me percate que se acercaba el monstro de kurosaki-kun y ya un poco tranquila hice como si no lo había visto y puse mi expresión de seria.

¿Inoue sabes donde esta Marc? –me pregunto.

-solo señale a donde se había retirado Marc y me retire sin decir nada.

-sentí que todavía me estaba observando, pero esta vez yo no me iba a que me intimidara con su mirada y seguí caminado hasta el baño. Cuando entre dije en voz baja –uffs si pude, no me rendiré. Me quede un rato, y volví a salir.

Y vi a Marc con las bebidas me tome rápido la que me había traído, pase un mas rato con el y después le dije que si me podía llevar a mi casa, porque no sabia como llegar.

Y me dijo antes de irnos – ¿y no te vas a despedir? –viendo de reojo a kurosaki-kun. – no… lo siento ando muy cansada por favor, vamos… si! – hice una cara de suplica. – lo cual hizo que se pusiera rojo y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-ya en mi casa me despedí de él y le di las gracias por haberme invitado.

Entre a mi cuarto me cambie, me coloque mi pijama y me quite el collar, todavía esa marca. Me fui a arropar a mi cama ya con las luces apagadas y dije entre mi. –haber si esto funciona para que kurosaki-kun le caiga mal y ya no me hable.

Al día siguiente….

En el trabajo era cuando mas intranquila estaba de que entrenaba kurosaki-kun porque sabia que entrenaba en las tarde en la universidad por su beca. Y como yo trabajo en las tardes en la cafetería de urahara-san, el siempre venia a molestarme, pero ya lo tenia previsto.

Y hablando del mostro, venia entrando a la tienda, yo estaba atendiendo a una chavas y las veo susurrar al ver a kurosaki-kun de lo guapo que era y blablablá, como si no lo escuchara diario.

Y se acerca. –hola! Que tienes, porque esa bufanda. –las chicas se me quedaron viendo extrañadas y yo con mi cara de pocos amigos a tal comentario y entre mi –lo deberías de saber muy bien! – pero lo ignore.

-aquí esta tu cambio, vuelve pronto – le decía a la chava.

Y grite a la cocina, - urahara-san puedes atender por favor!

Claro inoue-san –decía urahara-san mientras se acercaba

¿No me vas a atender tu?- preguntaba con burla kurosaki-kun

-solo me voltee y entre a la cocina pero antes regrese y en la puerta puse un letrero que dice ¡solo trabajadores no entrar! – y entre a preparar la comida.

Vi que kurosaki-kun ya le empezaba a preocupar de que no le hablara, quizás piense que sigo enojada y que no le hablare por pedirle disculpas.

Entro urahara-san y me dijo – y ahora que paso, tu y tu novio se pelearon- - urahara-san! No diga eso, solo soy su amiga – dije molesta y roja.

Si, si y yo soy un dios de la muerte- decida mientras abanicaba su abanico.

-aun no se va y hay clientes – decía urahara-san.

Yo los atiendo, pero por favor en esta semana puedes atender a kurosaki-kun por favor- le dije.

Si puedo lo are pero si ando ocupado, te encargaras tú- me decía.

Uff, esta bien gracias urahara-san

-Salí a atender a los demás clientes y de reojo veía que kurosaki-kun no dejaba de mirarme. ¡Eso me molesta! Que se me queden viendo. Me pone de nervios.

Y como me acerco a las mesas a decir – ¿todo está bien? ¿Se le ofrece algo más? Y me acerque a la mesa de kurosaki-kun y solo tuve mi libreta a la mano por si quería pedir algo mas, pero no le dije nada.

¿Qué tiene de tomar? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente haber que hacia. Me fui a la caja y agarre un menú y se lo ofrecí.

Vaya, con que así tenemos – me traes una agua de limón – fui a traérsela y seguí atendiendo a los demás.

-al momento kurosaki-kun me habla, y dice –me podría decir cuanto va hacer- quitándome la libreta. Ya venia preparada así que de mis bolsas saca que unos números y puso lo que tenia que pagar.

-¿que es eso? - me preguntaba. Y saque otro papel de mi mandil que era un letrerito que decía "tu cuenta"

-y la cara que había hecho kurosaki-kun era muy graciosa, dejo el dinero y se fue. –y entre mi decía- faltan 5 días mas aguanta esos 5 días.


	6. Chapter 6

ojala y lo disfruten y solo esperen que se pondra bueno muajajajjajaja

* * *

Ya era el 4 día ya no aguantaba mucho en una ocasión y por poco le grito a kurosaki-kun, de las bromas que me hacia enojar, pero me las aguante y lo que me faltaba hoy me tocaba entregar paquetes de comida a los profesores de las facultades de derecho, psicología, enfermería y bellas artes y lo peor de todo. Es que tengo que pasar por el campus de fui donde entrenan Marc y kurosaki-kun.

Lo bueno que he podido ignorar a kurosaki-kun porque siempre anda de bromas y todo porque si anduviera con su seño fruncido y serio hay si sudaría frio y dudaría poder aguantar.

Iba con mi canasta de pedidos y hay voy por el campus y lo que me faltaba los típicos que se hacen los chistos.

-he mecerá tráeme una torta! Mecerá!,,, meeeceeraaa! – gritaban muchos y otros chiflaban, yo solo los ignoraba y escucho una voz familiar.

Orihime! – era Marc saludándome muy alegre.

Yo le conteste el saludo y todos los demás le hicieron burla a Marc y lo que me provoco sonrojarme, lo cual kurosaki-kun se veía como temía estaba molesto y se le quedaba viendo feo a Marc, me sentí culpable de que por mi culpa kurosaki-kun se enoje.

Así que me retire lo ms rápido posible

-ya terminando de entregar mis pedidos, me tocaba atender la tienda,

Cuando entran una parte de la bola de mensos a la café.

Ohh miren la mesera- decían unos.

Que van a querer –conteste con desgano.

-que te parece una cita con tu servidor- decía uno viéndome como si me quisiera comer.

-no! Gracias –dije con una falsa sonrisa y con la voz seca.

Vaya la chica es ruda- decía su compañero

Quieren dejarla en paz –decía enojado Marc veía a todos con el seño fruncido – era la primera vez que había visto esa expresión de Marc lo cual me impresiono mucho y me hizo ruborizar.

-los aterrorizo y todos se fueron. –Estas bien – me preguntaba con otra expresión mas dulce- mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte.

-amm si… gracias- fue lo que pude pronunciar; tenia nervios, estas sensación era extraña, ¿acaso me estaba empezando a gustar Marc?

En esta semana me la he pasado mucho tiempo con el que le agarre ¿cariño y afecto?

-bueno me tengo que ir, si necesitas mi ayuda háblame- me decía con una cálida sonrisa.

Si…- fue lo que pude contestar.

Ya solo estaba limpiando para irme, a mi casa ya estaba feliz por que mañana era ¡el último día! Y solo tendré que aguantarlo hasta que terminen las clases del propedéutico y como no vamos en el mismo salón. Será pan comido.

-EL ÚLTIMO DIA

Ya rumbo a mi salón, ningún rastro de kurosaki-kun eso es buena señal. Ya comenzando mis clases ya había pasado como una hora en la primer hora de lectura y sufijos de enfermedades. Llega una secretaria a dar un aviso

-chicos les aviso que el profesora de orientación vocacional no vino por un accidente así que tomaran l clase con los del grupo de medicina. Para así no desperdiciar sus clases irán después de esta a la sala de adió visual.

¿Qué? – se me salió salir del susto y todos voltearon a verme raramente.

-que bueno que no perderemos clases –dije con una gotita en la cabeza.

-todo iba tan bien, de seguro ¡fue su culpa! Él lo hizo a propósito, lo logro! – bueno creo que estoy exagerando. Si puedo aguantarlo.

-vamos orihime solo faltan 3 horas y listono no me voy a dar por vencida! – me daba ánimos.

Ya acabando la clase todos nos dirigimos al salón del audio visual.

Yo trate de sacar conversación con una compañera para poderme sentar con ella y que kurosaki-kun, no me pidiera sentarme con el.

Y lo vi en su banca mirando para la ventana estaba muy pensativo y estaba serio pero al momento de voltear para la puerta me observo y se saco de onda. Y yo me voltee con la cara roja. Y seguí fingiendo haber escuchado la conversación de mi compañera.

Y desde hay no escuche lo que el profe decía y sentía la mirada pesada de kurosaki-kun.

Y solo el profe dice, -quiero que varios de ustedes vayan por el libro tal. Yo no escuche bien al autor ni que libro solo salí a la biblioteca a tomar aire, no sabía porque en ese momento me latía tan fuerte el corazón. Estaba recargada en el estante de una parte de libros cuando siento que alguien agarra mi mano y del susto casi grito si no fuera porque me tapan la boca.

Y que veo que es kurosaki-kun, me tranquilice pero mi corazón volvió a latir más fuerte.

¿Y todavía me vas a dejar de hablar? –decía kurosaki-kun.

Yo ya me iba a escapar y el golpea el librero en frente de mi, blocle ando me en paso.

No se puede contigo. –decía molesto.

No puedo fingir otra personalidad enfrente de ti, me haces que saques el verdadero yo. Porque la mantengo para fastidiar a la gente y que se aleje de mi. Pero contigo no puedo, sabes como estoy realmente cuando le atinaste que en verdad andaba enojado que ni siquiera Marc pudo descubrir y ya tenemos varios años de amigos y tú que apenas te conozco es como si me conocieras de toda la vida. Y no soporto que te alejes de mí.

Eso me hizo sentir muy feliz y se lo quería decir, pero ya solo me faltaban horas y no podía. Ya iba a hablar tenia ya la boca abierta para decir algo, pero la cierro y empiezo a decir que no con la cabeza y con la mano en la boca.

-si no vas a hablar te hare hablar – me decía acercándose a mi.

Y en mi oído me susurro – orihime… porque no me quieres hablar.

Lo que hizo que me entre mecí era y me pegara con el estante de libros.

-y ichigo abrió los ojos y dijo – acaso tu punto débil es la oreja.

Y me toco mi oreja y yo cerré con fuerzas mis ojos y ya iba a gritar. Pero me aguante las ganas.

Y luego kurosaki-kun estaba mordiendo mi oreja.

PERO QUE HACES! –grite con ganas.

Jajajaja- solo se empezó a reír con ganas.

Nooo tan poco que me faltaba, hable! – dije en mi mente.

-logre mi cometido. – se fue pero antes me acaricio la cabeza.

Yo todavía roja en mi mente lo estaba amenazando. – me lo vas a pagar!

Continuara…. Jajajaj todavía no llega el drama y lo emocionante jojojoj

que ara charlotte cuando sepa que orihime fallo y perdio el juego.


	7. Chapter 7

etoo... espero que les guste . todavía bien lo mejor ... les agradeciera que vieran las canciones que puse por favor y me digan su opinión de ellas y del capitulo ya que me gusta mucho acerlo :D y enserio ojala y les guste

* * *

Yo, esperaba a Charlotte a fuera de su facultad.

Oh! Orihime como te fue – escuche a Charlotte ya muy cercas de mi, no la había escuchado llegar; a la mejor porque estaba muy pensativa. ¿Le debería de decir la verdad? O mentiría para saber el secreto. Me mordí mi labio inferior, porque decidir.

Yo… empecé a hablar…. Perdí el reto y cerré los ojos en signo de derrota.

mmm…. Que mal – decía Charlotte, recibirás tu castigo porque yo gane el juego.- me decía, con la satisfacción de haber ganado.

-¿Qué dijiste? – eso no era el trato. Charlotte.

Tú nunca preguntaste que iba a pasar si perdías. –me decía Charlotte.

-bueno. Que tengo que hacer. – dije porque reconozco mi derrota.

Quiero, que me obedezcas por una semana y cuando estés libre iras donde estoy a servirme.

Uff…. esta bien. Y ¿cuando empezamos? – decía resignándome al castigo.

Empezaremos este lunes, por lo mientras descansa que esta semana será larga. Bueno nos vemos – me decía mientras se retiraba.

Ah, si ninguna palabra ni a ichigo ni a Marc de esto – me decía seriamente.

Si… - solo conteste y vi como se retiraba. ¿Qué me pondrá a hacer? De seguro me humillara, sé que no le caigo bien.

Me fui caminando por los pasillos para tranquilizarme y pasear sola.

-cuando veo algo naranja. Solo suspire… como si fuera ya lo mas normal del mundo encontrarme a kurosaki-kun por todas partes

Pero kurosaki-kun se veía como presionado y triste. Así que me acerque a preguntarle que tenía.

¿Qué te ocurre porque esa cara? –dije preocupada.

-ugh… no es nada – me contesto algo triste.

¿Qué no puedes confiar en mí? –dije un poco ofendida, se supone que somos amigos.

Es asunto mio eso es todo- dijo secamente y se empezó a alejar.

-vaya al parecer tienes miedo de confiar en alguien. A decir sus problemas o creo que me lo merezco por no hablarte por una semana. –dice con un tono un poco molesto, solo vi que se detuvo en seco, pero no se volteo, y yo solo me di la vuelta y me fui ya para mi casa.

-me había sorprendido como fue que le conteste, quizás me molesto que primero hace locuras para que le hable, y ahora él se pone sus moños y solo cuando quiere, se preocupara de que tiene una amiga. ¿O quizás me la esté regresando? – ya no se en que creer! Si me quiere hablar bueno y si no también.

-empezó la nueva semana donde empieza "mi castigo"

En la tarde trabajando, llego Charlotte y me dijo en el oído,

-cuando llegue ichigo y Marc quiero que le pidas a Marc que salgan los dos.

-este bien- dije yo

A los 16min llegaron los dos y tome sus ordenes y después me senté con ellos.

Esteee…. Marc te puedo pedir algo – dije nerviosa porque jamás había echo algo así, era nuevo para mi, sentía que el color se me empezaba a subir y que todos lo notaban.

Si, dime – me dijo amablemente.

-tome aire y dije – estaría bien si me podrías acompañar a la salida por un helado.

-Marc se puso rojo y kurosaki-kun se estaba ahogando, lo cual Charlotte le pego en la espalda para que se le pasara.

-debes de masticar bien ichigo – decía Charlotte.

Si… me encantaría – me decía muy alegre Marc. Decidí observar a kurosaki-kun, y cuando me vio se volteo y miro a otro lado, parece enojado.

Charlotte estaba muy contenta.

Después kurosaki-kun y Charlotte se fueron.

Yo y Marc nos fuimos por un helado

Él lo tenia de galleta y yo de fresa.

¿Y para que realmente me querías? - me preguntaba. –pero que no le puedo invitar un helado a un amigo – dije yo, ya que no se me ocurría otra cosa.

¿Y porque no invitar a ichigo y a Charlotte? – me decía el.

Este… porque no los quiero interrumpir – dije yo con una gotita en la cabeza y casi riéndome.

-ya enserio puedes contármelo- me decía seriamente.

-bueno es que kurosaki-kun se volvió muy callado. Y le pregunte que le ocurría y él no me quiso decir, y quizás tu has de saber algo- dije un poco rojita.

Conque es eso…. Bueno a nadie le dice lo que le ocurre, ni siquiera Charlotte, y lo respetamos.

Esta… bien gracias por decírmelo.

-Y así se podría decir que paso la semana en mis tiempos libres me comportaba como una tipo sirvienta de Charlotte frente a sus amigas. Se burlaba de mi cuando podía. Me humillaba pero enfrente de Marc o de kurosaki-kun se portaba como si fuera mi mejor amiga.

O cuando estaba kurosaki-kun me obligaba a que me fuera con Marc o estar con el, ya que no duraba mucho tiempo kurosaki-kun y se iba muy temprano a veces faltaba a los entrenamientos dejo de ir a la cafetería.

Y cuando estábamos todos Charlotte me invito a un fiesta informal en la casa de kurosaki-kun Marc no podía ir pero Charlotte quería que fuera con ella. A mi me olía mal, lo que se planeaba pero ya solo faltaba ese día y el otro el domingo.

-ya que por alguna circunstancia los padres de kurosaki-kun se fueron a un viaje.

Y al parecer en la fiesta iba a haber mucha bebida.

-me puse de acuerdo con Charlotte donde nos íbamos a ver. Para irnos.

Yo llevaba el cabello suelto con unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa de ralla blanca con negro.

Charlotte me recogió en un taxi.

Y quise pagar la mitad pero Charlotte se me adelanto y lo pago todo.

Llegamos era una gran y linda casa. No tan grande como la casa de Charlotte ni tan pequeña como la mía.

Charlotte abrió la casa como si viviera hay. Ni siquiera toco; eso me incomodo o ¿me molesto?

Estaban varios adentro ya algunos tomados y otros haciendo relajo había un karaoke. Unos cantaban y algunos les hacían burla por que no sabían cantar y se reían era divertido. Kurosaki-kun era uno de ellos.

Y nos volearon a ver y hay salude a todos. – parce que kurosaki-kun ya estaba mas tranquilo porque nos saludo a las dos.

Y otros nos dijeron ¿no viene a cantar? Es un concurso y ya esta empezando. Ahora le toca a ichigo. Y nos sentamos para verlo.

Era la canción de there for tomorrow deathbed en ingles pero con sub español. Cuando empezó a cantar me quede embobada mi corazón pálpito a mil por hora. Era tan genial

I'd hate to break it to you now  
But that reoccurring sound  
In you ear makes it perfect  
Was it clear, my whole purpose?  
I'm just fine with or without  
Having this inner selfish doubt

I'll fall hard  
You'll fall harder  
I'm along  
You're so startled

Break a sweat, desperate lover  
Do you feel all alone?

I fell asleep on your deathbed  
In a hole where your head rests  
I'm facing truth so unfamiliar  
I just close my eyes and  
Fall asleep on your deathbed  
Can we be resurrected?  
I'm facing truth so unfamiliar  
I'm your saint, will you be my savior?

I always hoped to bring this down  
Words exchanging all around  
You spoke quick, I spoke faster  
Take you pick, take mine after  
Bit the time went ticking  
And hearts went missing  
It's not that I waited on

Break a sweat, desperate lover  
Do you feel all alone?

I fell asleep on your deathbed  
In a hole where your head rests  
I'm facing truth so unfamiliar  
I just close my eyes and  
Fall asleep on your deathbed  
Can we be resurrected?  
I'm facing truth so unfamiliar  
I'm your saint, will you be my savior?

We both agreed that this was best  
But I can't risk to lose my rest  
I closed my eyes now you're well on your way  
I bend and fold at your request  
Now it's my time to take a step  
I closed my eyes now you're well on your way

I fell asleep on your deathbed  
In a hole where your head rests  
I'm facing truth so unfamiliar  
I just close my eyes and  
Fall asleep on your deathbed  
Can we be resurrected?  
I'm facing truth so unfamiliar  
I'm your saint, will you be my savior?

-no creía que kurosaki-kun cantara tan bien. Más que bien genial. En su canción se me quedaba viendo lo que me provoco un sonrojo.

-cuando acabo Charlotte se paro para cantar.

-me toca –dijo ella. Mientras veía que canción iba a cantar.

Escojio la de Somebody to Love - Ella Enchanted . y ya venia con el coro incluido cantaba tan bien igual que kurosaki-kun

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord, what ya doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love.

Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love

(She works hard) Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah...

(Find her somebody to love x6)  
(Can anybody find me)

Y el que estaba a lado de mi dijo vaya si que esta difícil la competencia. Amiga te teca- me decía mientras me daba el micrófono.

-esta bien…. – me temblaba todas las manos y me sudaban mucho hasta que vi a kurosaki-kun dedicándome una sonrisa, creo que eso me calmo. Me dirigi al karaoke para ver cual iba a cantar.

¿Está bien si canto una en japonés? – dije apenada.

Si esta bien – dijeron todos.

Bueno cantare la de karuka kanata (endieng bleach 28. Urgente que vean el sub en español)

miagete ita no wa hyakukakkei no sora  
MAINASU-hyakudo no surechigau shisen ni  
itetsuku shinzou nigirishimeta te wa  
GIRAGIRA asebande ita

amakute nigai KONKURIITO no machi de

HARUKA KANATA tooku no sora e  
tonde yukeru bokura no koe wa  
takaku takaku doko made mo tooku e todokete

kono machi ni afureru EGOISUTO no RUURU  
omotai kusari ni tsunagareta teashi  
sore de mo bokura wa hikizurarenai you ni  
mogakitsuzukete iru n da

korosanaide kimi no kotae o  
boku wa mienai furi shinai yo  
kakusanaide sono te no naka ni aru omoi o

ayatsurareta yuganda sekai de  
sakende miseru boku dake no koe de

HARUKA KANATA bokura no asu wa  
dare mo shiranai dare mo kesenai  
fukaku tsuyoku tsukisasaru omoi o shinjite

-y cuando me di cuenta todos tenían los ojos como plato y kurosaki-kun estaba sorprendido. Y después todos me aplaudieron.

-vaya la niña no canta nada mal –decía kurosaki-kun.

-claro que no kurosaki-kun canta mejor que yo… enserio –me puse muy roja

Vi molestia en Charlotte. Bueno nos divertimos jugamos y empezaron a tomar lo bueno que yo se me controlar porque no me gusta mucho el alcohol que digamos.

Y vi que Charlotte había puesto algo en mi bebida pero hice como si no lo hubiera visto. Y como tenia del mismo tipo que lamia. Me las ingenie para cambiarla.

Y después de un rato estaba demasiado ebria, lo cual aproveche para separarme e irme a otra parte.

Y vi que kurosaki-kun estaba pasado de cervezas pero no tanto como Charlotte.

Orihime quiero hablar contigo… siéntate –me decía seriamente. Parece que habla bien y creo que anda más o menos cuerdo.

¿Qué pasa kurosaki-kun y porque ahora me hablas con mi nombre? – pregunte. Quizás es el efecto de lo ebrio.

-me e dado cuenta que seria capaz de hacer todo por ti, no importa lo que pidas yo en es momento lo arias. –me decía

No… te creo – le dije.

Es enserio. Y si tienes razón tengo miedo de volver a creer en alguien… pero contigo sé que será diferente. Y tenia la intención de ponerme ebrio para poder sentí las cosas que sentía…. No me crees vedad…. – me diecia mirándome a los ojos.

Por dios kurosaki-kun estas ebrios – dije yo.

-recuerda que los niños y los ebrios dicen la verdad. –me contestaba. Creo que me convenció. Por sus ojos decían la verdad.

Así orihime me puedes enseñar a amar otra vez…

-yo me quede… ¿que?- para no evitar una discusión en su estado le dije – si…

Y me iba a decir algo más cuando llego unos de sus amigos a interrumpirnos. Que estaba buscando a kurosaki-kun.

Y creo que me salvo porque a mas de a fuerzas que de ganas kurosaki-kun se retiro.


	8. Chapter 8

espero que les guste la continuación... y les aviso que todo comienzo un final se acerca por desgracia... ojala y les guste este lindo cap. y me gusta leer sus lindos comentarios que me dan ánimos de seguir y saludos a todos

* * *

Estaba sentada meditando en lo que había pasado. Porque dijo ¿volver a amar? –te tengo que preguntar a kurosaki-kun a que me explique bien.

-cuando entro a otro cuarto y veo a Charlotte llorando, por lo ebria y empezaba a decir que temía quedarse sola… que no puede dejar de pensar en el…. – me imagino que se refería a kurosaki-kun. Me sentí muy mal. ¿Quizás Charlotte lo quiere en verdad?

-estas bien Charlotte – le dije a ver si me podía escuchar.

Nooo… tengo miedo…. Tengo miego a que me deje – solo me contestaba eso… por lo ebria que estaba ¿acaso escucho a kurosaki-kun y a mi? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Quizás lo que dijo kurosaki-kun de que los niños y los borrachos digan la verdad?

-tengo que aclara las cosas con kurosaki-kun – me dije a mi misma.

-así que decidí buscarlo. Y lo encontré.

Kurosaki-kun puedo hablar contigo – le dije mientras tocaba su hombro para llamar su atención, se voltio agarro mi mano sin impórtale quien nos viera y fuimos a donde no había nadie, en su patio trasero. Muy acogedor las plantas muy bien cuidadas.

¿Qué pasa? – parece que estaba un poco mejor.

-me puse muy nerviosa al hablar que me temblaba la voz - ¿no puedo hacer eso?, por Charlotte y Marc los dañaría mucho….. Charlotte todavía te quiere….

-yo solo juego con ella, ella y mas chicas eh jugado y las boto cuando es porque ya no me sirven o me aburren. Porque antes así hicieron con migo muchas, solo jugaron conmigo y luego me botaban me hacían ver miserable y ahora yo les hago lo mismo. Y con Charlotte eh durado solo por Marc.

-así que yo también soy un juego… vaya…. – no me dejo terminar y agarro mi mano.

-no se porque pero contigo no puede siempre termino hacer todo lo contrario. Y tu eres la primera en acertar en todo, y no eres como las demás que solo querían llamar mi atención tu en vez de eso te querías alejar de mi. Y soy diferente cuando te trato porque todo lo que había planeado salía todo lo opuesto. Cuando me dejaste de hablar…. Me hacia falta me sentía solo, como si ya te hubiera conocido antes. –me decía kurosaki-kun. Y sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad…. Pero….

-pero apoco vas arruinar una amistad solo por mi. – me puse un poco colorada por pensar en Marc, solo que fue un gran erro ya que kurosaki-kun se dio cuenta.

-tu corazón esta latiendo probablemente en el… cierto? – me lo decía molesto,

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – dije yo sorprendida. Kurosaki-kun esta teniendo celos de Marc

¿El o yo? – Cual de nosotros hace que tu corazón lata mas rápido –me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos y agarrando mi barbilla. – empezó a latir mi corazón muy fuerte.

-no… lo se- lo dije nerviosa y colorada.

-entonces are que tu corazón lata mas por mi. Porque are que te enamores de mi- fue lo que dijo.

-pero…. Te diré la verdad. Me gustaría estar contigo, pero no puedo por mis principios, no puedo hacerle eso Charlotte y que por mi culpa pierdas a un gran amigo – lo dije casi apunto de llorar con la cara roja y marchándome.

-pero kurosaki-kun me jalo y me atrapo en uno de sus abrazos.

-no me importa perder a un amigo por ti, además creo que me comprenderá y hablare con Charlotte, para que terminemos o are que me termine. Me portare mal y are que se canse de mí para que me corte.

-yo correspondí el abrazo, pero ocultando mi cara en su pecho le dije – pero tenemos que esperar un tiempo, porque no seria correcto intentar algo, cuando terminas con alguien debes esperar un tiempo.

-esta bien… pero de ahora en adelante quiero que en la salida me esperes. Are que Charlotte me corte.

-¿estas? Seguro. No es mas doloroso que le hagas de lo peor para que te corte? -fue lo que le dije

-sabes jamás le he dicho que la quiero, ni a las demás… -me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos y todavía no me soltaba.

-esta bien… te esperare, pero no le hagas mucho daño, por favor. –lo empuje tantito para que me liberara. –bueno me voy, porque si van a sospechar. –dije alejándome.

Antes de irme kurosaki-kun me susurro en el oído – me gusta lo prohibido,

Lo cual me puso muy roja y Salí de hay corriendo.

En mi casa ya domingo estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace rato.

-estaba un poco intrigada…. Pero muy feliz. No sé que vaya a pasar entre kurosaki-kun y yo.

Pasó toda una semana y siempre esperaba a kurosaki-kun y nos íbamos juntos, a veces nos íbamos a un parque en la noche a pasear y platicar, era muy divertido.

-me sentía muy tranquila y a gusto cuando platicaba con él podía decirle mis cosas, mis pensamientos, mis problemas. ya casi ni veía a Marc ni a Charlotte. Y el igual. Hasta que un viernes.

EN EL TRABAJO

-ya me voy urahara-san!

-vaya si que en toda la semana te vez muy feliz, creo que ya resolviste tus problemas.-me decía en forma de burla.

-si, y estoy muy contenta, nos vemos.

Y en la entrada hay kurosaki-kun me esperaba, había llegado temprano.

Hola- dije un poco sonrojada.

-el solo me sonrió y solo me hizo la seña de seguirlo, lo cual lo hice. Fuimos a una banca de un parque. Al que siempre íbamos.

-y de pronto kurosaki-kun empieza a jugar con mi cabello. Lo cual me da cosquillas.

-jajaj no… kurosaki-kun me da cosquilla – dije

Me gustaría que me dijeras ichigo cuando estemos a solas. – me dijo lo cual me hizo sonrojar.

-te tengo un regalo- dijo el. Tapándome los ojos.

¿Qué? Dije con curiosidad.

¿Que quieres que te regale? – me dijo todavía tapándome los ojos.

Ammm…. –puse mi mano en mi mandíbula y dije – un oso de peluche!

-no, nada económico, - me dijo con si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto, como de decepción.

Entonces….. Un abrazo- dije un poco roja.

-no eso ya te doy- me dijo siguiendo jugando con mi pelo.

-entonces nada – dije yo segura y feliz de mi respuesta.

-¿nada? –se saco de onda.

-si… nada, creo que lo tengo todo… - conteste roja.

¿Lo tienes todo? – me pregunto

Con solo tenerte… a ti basta… –dije con mucha sinceridad y calidez en mis palabras.

Y vi como se puso rojo ichigo y empezó a molestarme con mis orejas, así que no me quede atrás y lo molestaba con su cabello.

-sabes que no me gustan que agarren mis orejas, ahora por eso ya sé que a ti no te gusta que te agarren el pelo y te lo revuelvan!

Y se las ingenio para agarrarme las dos manos con una y con la otra agarrar mi cintura. Y luego con la mano que avía atrapado las mías las soltó y me tapo los ojos. Y en eso.

Ichigo… me beso, sentí que mi estomago se revolvía y me daba un escalofrió.

-este es tu regalo – dijo ichigo

Y lo abrase y no lo voltee a ver la cara y ocurrió un silencio.

¿Este es un silencio, típico? …. Entonces que significa – fue lo que me dijo, como si lo hubiera echado a perder.

-significa…. Que te quiero – y ahora fue mi turno de besarlo.

Y cuando nos separarnos el me sonrió y me llevo hasta mi casa y nos despedimos normal.

-y en mi casa, ¡oh por dios… que fue lo que hice! –estaba muy contenta, pero no sabría como le iba hablar a ichigo al día siguiente…. Y solo trate de dormir, pero por lo que paso… no podía estaba muy feliz!

* * *

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

buenoo... aqui les dejo la con.. y si lo se me gustaria continuarle mas jajaj pero se me acaban las ideas pero kisas falte cap. si se me ocurre como alargalo un poco mas y quisas lo aga 3 cap. + y MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME REANIMAN Y ME ENCANTA LEERLOS ^ ^ JOJOOJO

* * *

Al día siguiente casi llego tarde del trabajo. Llegue corriendo y al parecer todos se sacaron de onda con mi carácter.

¡Holaaaaa! Urahara-san no es maravilloso el día- (el día hacia frio y estaba nublado).

Hola inoue-san te vez mas alegre de lo normal. –decía viéndome como si hubiera hecho algo malo y movía su abanico.

-jajaja enserio no me di cuenta….. Es que hoy es un bonito día! –dije todavía alegre.

Creo que esto me huele a kurosaki-san –dijo en burla.

-lo cual yo me puse roja.

-empecé a atender a la gente, con mucha alegría que todos los que entraba les dedicaba una gran sonrisa y decía ¡bienvenidos!

-y en eso entra Marc con una chica, y como anda de buenas – hola Marc pasa… que les voy a ofrecer – dije con mucha alegría.

-vaya se ve que estas muy feliz – me decía Marc. Un poco sacándose de onda.

Enserio, no lo había notado – dije con una gota en mi cabeza…. Y como te llamas dije dirigiéndome a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Hola soy hikari hunko, mucho gusto – me contesto. Se veía tan linda tenia el pelo purpura y ojos ámbar, y se veía tan gentil.

Hola yo soy inoue orihime – le conteste. –vengan les tengo un lugar especial para los dos. –los dirigí a una agradable mesa cercas de la ventana.

-gracias me contesto Marc – me decía con una sonrisa.

-que van a pedir – dije yo

Inoue-san yo los atiendo vete a tomar un descanso –me decía urahara-san

Si, le dije contenta.

-decidí dar un paseo, y de lejos vi a ichigo, y me puse muy nerviosa; y ahora que voy a hacer, ¿Qué le voy a decir? – mejor hice como si no lo había visto, y me regrese, ¿me habrá visto?

Y estaba debatiendo yo misma, como si andaba hablando con alguien.

-¡ánimos tu puedes, se tu misma! - ¿pero como le voy a hablar? -¡ve y háblale!

-si tienes razón, me voltee y si definitivamente me estaba mirando así que agarre aire y grite.

-KUROSAKIIII-KUUUUUN!

Y el hizo una seña alado de donde estaba sentado, dándome a entender que me sentara con el.

Llegue hasta donde estaba el y me dijo – siéntate.

Si- conteste muy contenta.

-mucha gente se nos quedaba viendo, pero ya no le daba importancia.

-quiero decirte, que estoy pensando en terminar hoy con Charlotte.- me dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo y luego me miro a los ojos.

Te puedo pedir un favor – dije agachando mi mirada.

Dime. – fue lo que me contesto mirándome preocupado.

-no seas tan rudo con ella. Porque de cierta forma me ciento culpable –dije sin volteándolo a ver.

-me dio por volteando a ver y me estaba sonriendo con un cierto rubor.

-todavía me sorprendes, eres un misterio…. Eres demasiado gentil –me decía amablemente.

-me colore. –lo intentare – me dijo.

-bueno luego te veo, me voy a regresar a trabajar. –dije mirando mi reloj

-ok, nos vemos a la salida.

Me regrese caminando cuando una conocida me habla. Era natsuko una chica que va en el salón de ichigo y también hace deporte en las tardes es de pelo café corto con ojos azul marino.

Orihime, puedo hablar un poco contigo.

Si que pasó natsuko- dije, por si necesitaba ayuda.

-bueno se rumorea que ichigo-kun va a terminar a Charlotte, y como tu eres su amiga. Me gustaría que me ayudara.

¿huh? – fue lo único que pude, decir ya que no sabia que decirle.

-es que, le hablo a ichigo-kun y me da el avión, y me ignora. Y cuando me acerco y me siento cercas de él, él se aleja y se va a otra parte. Pero tu tienes mucha facilidad en hablar con el y él te hace caso, te sientas cerca de él y él no se va, hasta juega contigo…. Y siento envidia de ti porque… a mi me gusta ichigo-kun. –eso me hizo sentirme mal. Y no sabia que decir.

-por favor habla con el… y ayúdame – me decía con los ojos cristalizados quería llorar.

-me mordí el labio, y dije – hablare… con el…. Para ver si te puede hablar… pero no te aseguro nada…. – dije con trabajos, ya que no le podría decir que ando a escondidas con el. Me hizo sentir mal..

Muchas gracias orihime- me dijo y se fue

MIENTRAS TANTO (con ichigo)

-estaba buscando, a Charlotte para ya terminar con esto… cuando la vi me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella, estaba con sus típicas amigas que se la pasan criticando a todos. No las soporto.

Charlotte podemos hablar – dije con mi voz seria, ya que le prometí a orihime tratar de no lastimarla.

-claro ichigo – y miro a todas en señal de que se fueran.

-lo cual hicieron…

-ya estamos a solas, de que quieres hablar – me dijo muy interesada en lo que le iba a decir.

-la verdad lo que te voy a decir, lo he pensado ya desde tiempo… y quiero decirte que quiero terminar…. – lo dije seriamente pero no tan secamente que la podría herir mucho.

-sus ojos se abrieron y se aguantó las ganas de llorar… -¿por…que? – fue lo que me dijo con voz cortante...

¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – dije sincero.

-solo asintió con la cabeza.

-porque jamás te quise…. Solo te utilice… jugué contigo y si soy de lo peor. Por eso te pido perdón.

… pero puedo cambiar… ¡todo esto fue culpa de esa maldita de orihime! …. Are lo que me pidas…. Cumpliré tus caprichos…. Me voy a esforzar….. – me agarro la mano.

-no…. Porque ya tengo quien se esfuerce mas que tu, y que me cumpla mis caprichos – se lo deje, porque me enojo la forma que hablo de orihime. No se lo iba a permitir…

Y me levante de mi asiento para retirarme.

-y me dijo ya con voz mas alta…

-si me dejas me voy a suicidar – decía llorando.

¿Enserio lo arias? –pregunte serio

Si- fue lo que me contesto

-pues alzo… quiere decir que no valoras tu vida…. Además no me importaría –fue lo que dije en seco, porque ya la conocía y jamás aria esas cosas. Solo lo hacia para chantajearme.

Y me fui sin ver para atrás y despejarme y descansar un poco…

-ya quería estar con orihime, estando con ella me ciento tranquilo.


	10. Chapter 10

**bueno a qui les traigo un pokis mas de la historia... perdón si es muy poco pero ya me decidí lo acabare mas pronto... PORQUE se me vino una nueva idea de otra historia mujajajja que lindo... hay chic s no saben como adoro sus comentarios y sus historias de ichihime soy mas lectora que escritora porque ADORO LEER SUS HISTORIAS Y DE MAS AUTORES y me alegran muchos sus comentarios me dan ánimos de seguir y me alegran el día! y muchos seguidores que tengo enserio la mayoría que hacen también historia DAISKY! COMO ADORO ESA HISTORIAS DE MI GRAN PAREJA FAVORITA :3 BUENO SALUDOS**

* * *

Ya en la cafetería estaba atendiendo pero no muy bien andaba pensado lo que ocurrió con natsuko me ciento culpable de muchas como ellas que me piden ayuda con ichigo, pero sabiendo que andamos en secreto les doy esperanza con decirles que les voy a ayudar. Debe a enseñarme a cerrar mi boca y no ayudar a todos, sabiendo que no puedo. Soy de lo peor.

Y así estuve por las 3 horas que me faltaban, en una hasta confundí la orden vaya si que estaba distraída.

Ya cuando termine mis horas me despedí de urahara-san.

Y Salí a pasear un rato, estaba una ligera llovizna…. Que linda – dije con la cara hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados, para que las gotas me tranquilizaran se sentían tan confortables y con mucha paz. Las hojas de los arboles se dispersaban alrededor con la agradable ventisca.

Y abro mis ojos y veo una linda sonrisa y unos profundos ojos cafés viéndome. Ichigo se empezó a acercar a mi yo solo lo salude con mi mano, y no le importo que alguien nos vieran porque tomo mi mano y me hizo dar un giro a acaba en sus brazos y el quedo a tras de mi.

-lo que me provoco que me pusiera roja.

-ichigo nos pueden ver, dije con la cara roja.

-ya no me importa, ya estoy arto – me agarro con sus dos manos mi cara y me beso, - mis manos estaba presas en su pecho pero me deje llevar y cerré mis ojos. Y empezó a llover un poco más fuerte pero no nos importo.

-luego nos separamos y ya mojados me agarro mi mano y nos echamos a corre, yo me dejaba llevar, parece que íbamos a la parada del camión.

Ya esperando bajo la lluvia ichigo hablo.

-ya termine con Charlotte…. Y me gustaría ir a mi casa a que conozcas mi familia, -me decía feliz.

-esta bien…. Dije un poco desanimada

-¿que tienes? – me dice preocupado.

-lo que pasa es que me tope con natsuko y me dijo que quería que le ayudara para que le hablaras, que se siente muy mal por que la ignoras y todo eso. Y me hizo sentir mal porque si le decía la verdad, me iba a sentir de lo peor, por eso… me gustaría mantenerlo mas es secreto lo nuestro- no se lo podía decir directamente a los ojos porque me intimidaba y mientras se lo decía estaba jugando con mis dedos y con la cabeza gacha. – hubo un gran silencio, muy incomodo

Lo siento no le hablare –dijo ichigo muy seco

-sentí feo cuando dijo eso e iba a hablar pero el me gano.

-porque sé que tipo de persona es, y es manipuladora y se aprovecha de las demás personas, fingiendo ser la inocente. Porque cuando tu no estas ella habla mal de ti y en unas veces te imita para llamar mi atención.

Así que no te preocupes de ese tipo de personas que no vale la pena – me lo dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y me revolvía el pelo.

Que se le va hacer contigo, eres fácil de engañar eres muy noble.

-que malo dije inflando mis cachetes.

Y solo se empieza a reír y en eso ya venia el camión, ichigo le hizo la parada, y nos subimos y nos sentamos hasta atrás.

-me preguntaba como será la familia de kurosaki-kun y andaba vagamente pensando en mis locuras que todos tenían un ceño fruncido y todos del mismo color del pelo.

-es hora, aquí nos bajamos dijo- ichigo

-lo seguí, y la colonia por donde pasábamos era tan linda y acogedora y llegamos a una casa con una clínica a lado.

-llegamos, espérame aquí – fue lo que me dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

Si- le contestes, estaba muy nerviosa.

-y escucho mucho ruido como si alguien cayera me preocupe y muchos golpes y gritos, -me alarme e iba a entrar cuando la puerta se abre.

-perdona por el retraso paso.

-yo estaba pálida de lo que había escuchado así que le dije – pero esos ruidos, ¡escuche golpes!

-tranquila así me llevo con mi padre.

-esta… bien.

-cuando escucho un grito y voltee a ver quien es.

-oh ichiiigooo mi nuera es muy bella! – grito al parecer su papa.

-me iba a abrazar cuando una patada lo mando a volar.

Cállate mendigo viejo – grito ichigo.

-yo me quede con una cara de…. No podía describirla.

Ichigo no es bueno tratar a tu papa así -dije con una gota en la cabeza.

-ya vez ella si me aprecia, no puedo creer que andes con alguien como mi hijo, tiene mucha suerte. - dijo su papa.

-yo me puse roja y me incline para darle mis respetos y dije – muu..cho gusto soy inoue orihime.

Yo soy ishiin kurosaki – ohhh por dios eres todo un ángel.

-querido andas incomodando a la novia de nuestro hijo – salió una persona hermosa, parece que es su mama al ver como se refirió al papa de ichigo,

-mucho gusto querida soy masaki – ella si era todo un ángel con una bella sonrisa.

-hola mucho gusto.

-bueno él es mi viejo y ella es mi mama –dijo señalando a los dos.

Oni-chan llegaste temprano - decía alguien bajando de las escaleras.

-y se paro cuando me vio, y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

Ohh que linda es tu novia! - yo me puse toda roja

Y ichigo también.

-vaya me alegra que dejaras a esa tal Charlotte… no sabes cuanto la odiaba – decía al parecer otra hermana.

-ella son mis hermanas yuzu y karin – me dijo señalando a cada nombrada.

-hola mucho gusto.

Se acercó karin y me pregunto muy seria con el seño como ichigo - ¿Qué le viste a mi hermano?

-ichigo se quejo.

Y yo me reí. Y dije sin pensar – tienes el mismo seño fruncido que tu hermano eres adorable. – y cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me puse mas roja.

-vi que ichigo un poco rojo se me quedo viendo con una cara que tenia muchas preguntas. Y yo entre mi dije – chin la cague.

-que te parece orihime-chan que si me ayudas con el pastel que estoy cocinando.

-me encantaría este kurosaki-san –dije apenada.

-llámame masaki me lo decía tan maternal

-que mi hizo sonreír porque su carácter contagiaba felicidad.

Y me dijo el papa de ichigo – a mi me puedes decir suegrito.

-lo que me puso toda roja. – y ichigo lo saco arrastras de hay y él también estaba rojo, lo que me hizo reír.

Y en lo que ayudaba a batir la masa la mama de ichigo me dijo.

Eres la primera en que ichigo nos anticipa con tu llegada y que te conociéramos todos, parece que le gustas mucho e incluso a mis hijas les caíste bien, y a ishiin y a mi, me alegra mucho, solo te pido que lo cuides muy bien y me gustaría ver frutos de su relación.

-yo me puse roja a no mas no poder, y no sabia que decir, mi mente se quedo en blanco.

-y se empezó a reír, se ve que eres muy noble y que también lo quieres mucho, me alegra. –dijo masaki.

-muchas gracias masaki lo aprecio mucho, espero jamás decepcionarla. Dije con alegría y con una de mis manos en mi pecho.

-sabes a mi ichigo le gusta mucho el chocolate. Que te parece que hacemos ese pastel.

-si, dije emocionada.


	11. Chapter 11

**hola gente bonita! si tranquilos ando medio lokis jajaja gracias por seguir esta historia aunque no sea tan genial o como una historia verdadera jejej si es un intento de historia porque se que me falta mucho por aprender... y los que siguen esta pequeña historia y que les guste les agradesco MUCHO me alegra de que les guste y me pidan continuación chicos los adoro! jaajaja ojala y les guste... bueno saludos!**

* * *

Masaki me estaba diciendo los ingredientes y yo los iba colocando iba a hacer un pastel de chocolate con nueces y una cubierta de chocolate derretido y con fresas.

Ya en el horno colocamos el pastel y empezamos a platicar de que nos gustaba y que no, fue muy divertido platicar con ella era como una mamá con migo y luego entro yuzu.

Hola yuzu te parece que si nos ayudas con la decoración del pastel y poner el chocolate derretido cuando este.

-enserio me encantaría mucho onne-san –me dijo y se veía tan adorable que me daban ganas de agarrarla y abrazarla.

-platicábamos divertidamente.

Y luego ichigo entra a la cocina por las risas que tanto se escuchaban

-que pasa aquí cual es el chiste –dice con el seño fruncido como si estuviéramos hablando del el.

-nada cosas de chisca, no se permiten hijos solo chicas –decía muy divertida masaki.

-se me quedo viendo y yo solo me encogí de hombros y me estaba riendo, y le hice señas de despedida.

-sabia que tarde o temprano la iba a pagar, pero hay que disfrutar y después pagar las consecuencias.

Ya después de una hora de pláticas y risas ya estaba el pastel y estaba derritiendo el chocolate en una cacerola.

Y la apague para que se enfriara, pero yuzu no sabia que estaba caliente todavía porque había ido a la tienda y a ella le gustaba mucho decorar los pasteles. Pero me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que iba a hacer. Iba a garra la cacerola caliente sin agarradera y en ese momento por falta de tiempo corrí hasta donde estaba ella, no estaba tan lejos; puse mi mano entre la mano de yuzu y la cacerola. –¡Cuidado esta caliente! – fue lo único que pude decir. Lo que me hizo que me quemara y me quejara un poco.

-¿estas bien yuzu? – dije preocupada. ¿No te quemaste? –me aguantaba mi dolor, me ardía horrible la muñeca.

-lo siento mucho…. No sabia que estaba caliente – decía a punto de llorar. – Lo que me llevo a abrazarla y le dije – no pidas disculpas, no fue tu culpa no sabias, tranquila estoy bien.

-¿que paso? – fue lo que dijo masaki preocupada.

Yuzu iba a echarse la culpa pero hable primero. –solo me queme con la cacerola, no se preocupe estoy bien, no es nada.

-mamá orihime me salvo de que no me quemara.

-déjame ver tu mano –lo dijo muy preocupada… tan maternal. Le enseñe mi mano y me agarro con delicadeza.

-yuzu, hija llévala con tu padre para que la cure. – dijo masaki.

-si, ven one-chan –dijo agarrándome de la otra mano a donde estaba ishin.

Entramos en la sala y estaba ichigo con ishin viendo la televisión.

-oto-san orihime se quemo la mano – dijo preocupada.

-al escuchar eso ichigo se paro alarmado a revisarla.

-mmm encárgate ichigo, si después le reviso la mano y no la curaste correctamente será muy decepcionante para ti –dijo serio

-solo lo voltio a ver y asintió con la cabeza. –Con que te quema la mano, eres bien despistada – me dijo antes de que tomara mi mano. Y yuzu contesto.

-fue mi culpa yo iba a agarrar la cacerola caliente y orihime puso su mano para que no me quemara, lo siento. –dijo yuzu

-no fue tu culpa no sabias, además no me duele –dije fingiendo lo del dolor. –pero ichigo toma mi mano y hice una mueca de dolor y casi se me sale un grito de dolor, y lo mire de mala manera.

- ven vamos donde esta el botiquín – me llevo con cuidado

-cuando ya estábamos solos, dijo – gracias, por cuidar de mi hermana y que no sintiera culpa. – en lo que buscaba una pomada y una venda.

- no fue nada, pero no tenias que agarrarme la mano ¡obvio me duele, menso! tienes que ser mas amable con tus pacientes – le dije enseñándole la lengua.

-solo me empieza a reír y la toma mi mano con mas delicadeza y empieza a poner la pomada.

-no estas tan grabe, no sabes como me preocupaste – me dijo y estaba un poco rojo.

-auch.. Me mordí el labio para no quejarme. Gracias ichigo eres muy lindo y tu familia están amable y tan cálida –dije como si hablara de mi familia…. Por primera vez me sentía en una familia.

-tengo envidia de tener una familia tan cálida – dije sin pensar antes de hablar lo cual me tape la boca y gire mi cabeza a otro lado.

-¿dime que ocurre con la tuya? – me dijo mientras me volteaba a verlo a la cara agarrándome de la barbilla.

-es que no ocurre…. porque vivo sola desde los 7 años…. Nunca conocí a mis padres y mi hermano me mandaron una carta que había muerto, pero jamás encontraron su cuerpo. –y mis lagrimas salieron al borde, y lo que no quería era volver a llorar, ichigo me las seco y me dijo –lo siento mucho, pero solo te digo que esta va hacer tu nueva familia de ahora en adelante –lo que me provoco mucha felicidad y me puse roja y lo abrase.

-muchas gracias… -fue lo único que dije. – el correspondió me abrazo y me dijo – espera deja termino y vendo tu mano.

-si – dije ya contenta – ya vendada mi mano dijo - solo falta el último detalle.

¿Ha si, que? – dije preguntándome que era – cuando agarro mi mano y le dio un cálido beso en la herida.

-me puso muy roja iba a decir algo pero ishin nos interrumpió y entro casi gritando.

-¡vaya, vaya! estas haciendo muy bien el trabajo serás muy buen doctor, pero lo ultimo no es necesario que lo hagas con los pacientes. ¡Ese es mi hijo! –dijo guiñándole un ojo y la seña de un pulgar arriba.

-cuando voltee a ver a ichigo estaba todo rojo de vergüenza y enojado.

-¡Tú maldito viejo chismoso! – se lo grito mientras le aventaba el botiquín a la cara.

-¡querido porque los interrumpes es sus momentos! –dijo masaki entrando.

-¡mamá tu también!… ya no existe la privacidad – decía rojo.

-lo que me provoco reírme hasta llorar de la risa.

-y luego yuzu grita - ¡vénganse a comer ya esta el pastel y el café!

Ishin – si allá vamos.

Y luego entran Karin con una foto y dice – oye orihime ¿en esta foto…. Esta niña Eres tu?

-y cuando la vi me quede en shock, definitivamente era yo – era una foto de la secundaria estaba ichigo y masaki en la foto y yo estaba hasta atrás.

-¿acaso la parte que olvide en la secundaria tiene que ver algo de ichigo?

-si soy yo… pero tuve un accidente y no recuerdo muy bien la secundaria, y no sabia que ichigo iba en la misma secundaria que yo – dije muy sorprendida.


	12. Chapter 12

**hola gente XD aqui les traigo otro pokis del cap. creo que si se esta alargando jajaja cosas que pasan jejejeje... ojala y les guste ^ ^**

* * *

Ichigo que no es este año fue cuando te cambiamos de secundaria –dijo masaki.

Si… y ¿que tipo de accidentes tuviste orihime? – pregunto ichigo con mucha curiosidad.

-me dijeron en el hospital que me caí de las escaleras y me pegue muy fuerte la cabeza, me rompí mi brazo para protegerme mi cabeza, solo tuve le leves moretones.

-cuando les conté lo que me paso todos abrieron los ojos de impresión.

-hijo es tu responsabilidad cuidarla con tu vida, no quiero pensar perder a mi nuera –dijo ishin agarrando el hombro a ichigo.

-lo que me dio vergüenza y me pusiera roja.

-recibiendo un golpe en la boca del estomago ishin quedo en el suelo, ichigo con el puño extendido todo rojo dijo – no me lo tienes que decir.

-pero aunque sea ese accidente se me hace muy raro que todavía no recuerdes tu pasado –dijo masaki con su mano en el mentó.

-lo que pasa es cuando andaba en el hospital me llego una carta de que mi hermano rumbo a su trabajo, su avión se accidento y no encontraron restos de él y seguramente es que habría muerto…. Lo que fue un gran trauma para mí, que por alguna razón no puedo recordar. –dije a el extremo de casi llorar, pero masaki me abrazo y acaricio mi cabeza.

-no pasa nada, es bueno llorar pero en una linda chica como tu de gran corazón te queda mas tu sonrisa – me lo dijo tan maternal que me tranquilizo,

-y la abrase mas fuerte y le dije – gracias… por todo.

-tranquila eres bienvenida cuando quieras, bueno es hora de comer ese pastel, porque no se comerá solo.

-si, fue lo que dije. Ya mejor y con una sonrisa.

-ya en la cocina, todos comimos, platicábamos, alguna que otra pelea de ichigo y su padre. Incluso masaki me enseño fotos de ichigo pequeño lo cual se veía adorable y me daba risa porque ichigo me las trataba de quitar y tuve que corre por la sala para que no me la quitara, ya que masaki me la había regalado.

-me alcanzo y caímos los dos, bueno yo caí en el sillón y ichigo en el suelo, fue tan divertido porque me quede con la foto. Nunca me había reído tanto en un día, o hacia mucho tiempo que no reía tanto.

-la foto era ichigo vestido de dragón en una obra de teatro, se veía tan adorable.

Viendo la hora, ya era muy tarde.

-muchas gracias por todo, pero ya debo irme a mi casa, me la pase muy bien – dije con una sonrisa.

-nada, te acompañare a tu casa – dijo ichigo.

-vuelve pronto –dijo masaki.

-si para la otra vamos al parque y jugamos un partido –dijo karin

Y después vamos de compras – dijo yuzu.

-me parece grandioso, claro, me vendré preparada.

-ahh… que rápido crecen los hijos que ya dejan el nido –dijo con un pañuelo, secándose las lagrimas.

-¡yo todavía no me voy de casa! – Dijo ichigo rojo – vaya nuevo record jamás creí que ichigo se pusiera tantas veces rojo en un día.

-yo solo me empecé a reír.

Nos fuimos caminando ya que no estaba muy lejos.

-nadie platicaba, pero el silencio era tranquilo, cuando de repente, Ichigo dijo.

-si miras por allá esa colina, señalándome el lugar.

-si... ¿que pasa allá?

-en un día de estos te llevare; es unos de mis lugares preferidos porque hay muchos arboles con una fresca ventisca todo el tiempo y en un árbol hay un columpio y lo bueno es que casi nadie va hay… y otro lugar favorito es por el rio cercas de un puente, no se si lo conozcas.

-si ese si lo conozco es muy agradable sentarse hay en el pasto.- dije imaginándome el lugar.

-y me gustaría ir a ese lugar.

-y dalo por echo que en un día de estos te llevare hay.

-si – dije sonrojándome. – y el resto del camino ichigo me tomo de la mano hasta llegar a mi casa y aun no me soltaba. Y yo aun no quería que se fuera.

-bueno… te veré mañana, al parecer por ser el ultimo día de los propedéuticos nos aran un convivio y jugaran algunos equipos y no la pasaremos bien y… - no termine de hablar porque ichigo me beso y yo le correspondí.

-hasta mañana me dijo.

-si… hasta mañana, estaba rojita.

Y al día siguiente me arregle un poco mas de lo usual. Quería estar el día con ichigo, pero primero tenia que hablar con natsuko y decirle la verdad. Porque lo que creo mas en lo que me dijo ichigo y no me gustan que la gente me mienta y me utilice.

Me coloque un short y una blusa de tirantes color gris, con unos tenis, me peine con una cola de lado.

-tome mi monedero y me fui a la universidad, a mi ultimo día de propedéutico, me había ido bien el las materias ya que estas clases del propedéutico era un porcentaje para poder quedar en la universidad mas un examen que después vendrá y es el decisivo por que tiene el 70% de puntos. Pero por ahora me vendría un descanso en este día, y después a estudias.

-en el camión, creo que por eso no usaba antes short, odiaba como los hombres se me quedaban viendo, en este sentido odio a este tipo de personas, porque no se puede ir a lugares con ropa que te gusta porque siempre hay el típico que te mira, que se siente muy incomodo, me gustaría que ichigo estuviera aquí – dije mentalmente.

-la única forma de que me dejen en paz, es fruncir el seño y mirarlos fríamente, es lo bueno porque en este sentido puedo aguantarles la mirada a estas personas que cuando lo hago bajan su mirada.

Y me dio un alivio al bajarme del camión e ir a mi salón, para que nos den las indicaciones o que nos dijeran – bueno disfruten el día se pueden retirar a los puestos.

Y por el camino estaba pensando en como decirle las cosas a natsuko, no soy muy buena para hablar de este tipo de cosas.

Y en eso me espanta el sonido de mi celular y también el vibrador, -casi hasta el punto que se me salió un grito, lo que a las personas que pasaban se empezaron a reír. –lo que me dio vergüenza.

Era un mensaje de ichigo, que decía.

-porque, no me esperaste… bueno ya pensare en tu castigo,

Te iré a buscar en tu facultada.

-lo que me ruboricé cuando leí "pensare en tu castigo" –ya que me da mas miedo sus castigos que cuando anda enojado. Y ¡no! Ara un escandalo si va por mi a la facultad.

Lo que escribí.

¡No vengas! mejor nos vemos a la cafetería.

-y le puse enviar, pero hoy no era mi día ya que se me había acabado mi saldo, -porque a mi –fue lo que dije toda histérica, ya que cuando nos vean pasaran los rumores como pan caliente.

Llegue a mi salón deje mis cosas, y me puse a platicar con unas compañeras de como estuvo el propedéutico y como nos había ido, si nos gusto, que no nos gusto, y paso como unos 20min. Y siento una mano en mi espalda, creo que ya sabría quien era y tuve que resignarme y me gire de seguro era ichigo, pero cuando me gire un gran ¡blam! Toda mi mejilla me ardía y creo que tenia la marca de la cachetada que Charlotte me había dado, solo con mi mano me la toque y tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

Todos los del salón se callaron y nos voltearon a ver, y con las que estaba hablando se hicieron para atrás.

-ya sabia por su enojo y por eso la cachetada, no hice nada me lo merecía, solo me le quede viendo a ver si decía algo.

-¡por tu culpa, tu hiciste algo para que ichigo y yo termináramos, algo le dijiste!

-perdón… fue lo que dije. –pero se vio mas molesta y me iba a soltar otra y al parecer iba a hacer mas fuerte que la anterior.

-no hice nada me lo merecía, solo cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe pero nada paso, los abrí y era ichigo que le había tomado la mano a Charlotte, y estaba enojado tenia una mirada muy fría y el seño muy fruncido.

-le estaba apretando poco la mano a Charlotte, ella estaba muy asustada.

-yo le agarre la mano a ichigo y le dije, -no, por favor no lo hagas – dije preocupada.

-y de mala manera le soltó la mano a Charlotte,

i..chigo –dijo Charlotte llorando.

-tu ya no tienes nada que ver con migo, y si le vuelves hacer algo a orihime, te arrepentirás, y jamás te lo perdonare, ahorita para mi ya no eres nada- dijo en seco y le dio la espalda.

Y fue donde estaba y me reviso mi mejilla y me dijo – estas bien,- estaba preocupado.

-solo asentí con la cabeza, y la agache.

-ah! –Suspiro –no sé que voy a hacer contigo, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, luego agarro mi mano y me saco de hay, yo tenia la cara abajo toda roja, -habíamos echo un gran espectáculo y tarde o temprano todos se iban a enterar. Pero estaba feliz que ichigo llegara. Así que apreté mas el agarre y me recargue en su hombro

* * *

**continuara...**

**alguna sugerencia de la historia que quieren que pongan... con mucho gusto los leere y quizas lo ponga :p**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola chicos! bueno les traigo mas de la historia y hora si les aviso que ya mero el final se acerca jajaj ojala y hasta ahorita les este gustando esta historia, es un gran honor que lean esta fanfiction me alegra mucho de que les guste xD enserio me hacen muy feliz de que lean esta historia ^ ^ les agradezco mucho mucho mucho!**

y que tengan una linda tarde

* * *

Pero cuando andábamos caminando, repentinamente cuando volví a recordar la cachetada que Charlotte me había dado, me empezó a doler la cabeza, y un vago recuerdo me invadió era cuando estaba cayendo de las escaleras y la que vi hasta arriba en las escaleras era Charlotte, que tenia unas cartas en las manos, y después nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Charlotte me aventó de las escaleras? O será que todo fue un producto de mi imaginación, ¿será verdad ese recuerdo, pero porque? –me surgían muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

….orihime… ¡orihime! –ichigo me estaba llamando.

¡He! Que pasa ichigo – fue lo que dije.

-te estoy llamando pero no me contestabas y pusiste una expresión de angustia, ¿Qué tienes, te sientes bien? – me puso la mano en la frente para ver si no tenia fiebre.

-estoy bien, es solo que me vino un recuerdo y no se si fue real o fue por mi imaginación – se lo dije tomando su mano y quitándola de mi frente con cuidado.

-estoy bien –dije con una sonrisa para ya no preocuparlo. No quería que hubiera un malentendido, sin pruebas y que empeoren las cosas.

-ok... –dijo; -no se veía muy convencido. –vamos te comprare algo.

-si. Dije ya mas tranquila.

-llegamos a los puestos y había muchas tiendas de dulces algodón de azúcar, manzanas de caramelo, crepas, fresas con chocolate, pastel, helado, raspados, ¡donas! ¡Pan! Y alguno que otro juego. – yo me veía como una niña estaba tan contenta, tantos olores tan ricos, arrastraba de puesto a puesto a ichigo y hacia muchas caras divertidas e infantiles como si fuera la primera vez que veo tantos puestos.

-y en la tiendas de donas con ¡chocolate derretido! Ichigo me compro unas y cuando las probé, dije -¡oh! Que dulce… ¡que rico! – poniendo mi mano en mi mejilla y girando mi cabeza de un lado a otro de lo feliz que estaba- y el sabor estaba tan!

-que ichigo se empezó a reír, por mi comportamiento, -ahh no te rías mira pruébalo, están ¡delicioso! – dije cuando le estaba dando una dona hasta la boca de ichigo, -cuando lo hice el se veía feliz y tenia la cara roja, ¡se veía adorable!

-oh mira te manchaste - saque una servilleta de mi short y le limpie un poco de chocolate que tenia en la boca.

-¡verdad que esta muy ricas! – le dije en lo que comía otra.

-si, jajaja también te manchaste niñita –me dijo con burla.

-¿Dónde? ¡Oye... No me digas niñ… -dije cuando lo voltee a ver y ¡él me había lamido mi mejilla! –lo que me puso toda roja.

-¡para la otra usa una servilleta! –dije con los cachetes inflados y me gire para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-pero, creo que fue demasiado tarde – porque no me dejo que fuera me abrazo por atrás, y se estaba riendo.

-jajaja, perdona, pero te vez tan adorable, que –me susurro al oído - …te comería a besos..

-lo que hora si estaba como un tomate -¡que….que has… di..cho. …estas… loco.! –dije lo primero que se me venia a la cabeza. –me había agarrado con la guardia baja. Tratándome de zafarme.

-a ni creas que te iras, jajaja –le parecía muy divertido mis reacciones.

-pero antes de contestarle sentí que alguien nos veía y era natsuko, cuando la vi, se veía molesta y triste, creo que nos estaba viendo desde hace ya mucho rato -¡demonios no la había visto! Y ahora que ago.

¿Qué tienes? te pusiste tensa- dijo preocupado ichigo.

Amm… -¡no sabia que decir y que hacer!

-hola ichigo… inoue –decía natsuko.

-ichigo al comprender por que mi reacción solo la saludo con la mano, y había cambiado su expresión a un seño fruncido.

Ichigo puedo hablar contigo a solas –dijo natsuko.

-y por como se veía ichigo, de seguro que iba a decir que no, pero le dije que fuera no había problemas.

-y antes de que seguirla, me dijo algo que solo yo escuche que decía –esta bien acabare con esto de una vez.

**Ichigo POV**

-ya quería acabar con todo esto, seguí a natsuko y espere hasta que me dijera algo.

-me entere que ya terminaste con Charlotte, y me preguntaba si… -decía ella pero la interrumpí.

-lo siento, pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien mas, y esta vez voy en serio. Lo de Charlotte solo fue un juego.

-¡pero! ¿Quien? –dijo ella un poco enojada.

-orihime, y por cierto no seas hipócrita con ella, porque se muy bien que te cae mal y solo la utilizas para llegar a mi. – dije enojado.

-y como sé que ella te invento cosas de mi, y de seguro ella hizo que tu y Charlotte terminaran, solo para acércate mas a ti, se suponen que ellas eran amigas, ¿no?, y ahora hablan mal de ella de como es que siendo su amiga de Charlotte ella terminaras saliendo contigo.

-no me importa que hablen mal de mi, pero no permitiré que hablen mal de orihime, y lo que diga Charlotte es mentira, porque jamás la trato como una amiga siempre trataba de humillara, y le creeré mas a orihime que alguien como tu. –se lo dije en seco y muy serio.

-y no vuelvas a buscarme, me arias un gran favor. – me fui hasta donde estaba orihime.

-cuando me acerque a ella vi que unos iditos la estaban molestando,

Solo escuche decir a uno.

-vente con nosotros te divertirás mucho que con ese idiota, -tratándole de tomarla de la mano.

-llegue y se la avente, los fulmine con la mirada.

-ni se te ocurra tocarla con tus manos asquerosas.

-ichigo… -la escuche aliviada de que llegara.

-se fueron, los cobardes me tuvieron miedo.

-¿estas bien? - dije preocupado.

-si, -dijo mientras me abrazaba –me prometeré a mi mismo protegerla de todo lo que le haga daño, no permitiré que esos absurdos chismes la lastimen, tendré que hablar con Marc.

-lo siento, te prometo que te protegeré – dije serio.

-se puso roja, se veía tan inocente, -que la abrace.

-¿quieres ir a visitar a mi familia otra vez?, te extrañan mucho. –le dije

-si, me gustaría mucho, -dijo ella muy feliz.

.esta bien vamos, -nos fuimos agarrados de las manos, y muchos se nos quedaban viendo, unos se veía felices. Y escuchaba -¿que linda pareja? Y otros ¡Qué bueno que ichigo termino con Charlotte!, se ve que realmente quiere a esa chica, jamás lo había visto tratar así a su novias anteriores. Y veía algunos enojadas y enojados –como si me importara los celosos, los ignore.

…después llegamos a la casa.

-abrí la puerta y me prepare, por que sabia lo que me esperaba.

-¡hooolaaaa! Ichigo, llegas temprano hoy –decía mi padre mientras venia a abrazarme.

-pero lo esquive y aparte a orihime de él,

-¡ohh! Que malo eres, ¡masaki! no me dejas ni saludar a mi nuera. –decía llorando mi padre, a mi mamá

-hay ishin que no vez que tu hijo es celoso- dijo mi madre con burla. Lo que me provoco un sonrojo me voltee para otro lado para que no me vieran.

Ichii-nii, –dijo karin en lo que bajaba las escaleras.

Ya llegue – dije para avisarle.

Onii-chan trajiste a orihime-chan que bueno –decía muy contenta yuzu.

Hola a todos –saludaba muy alegre orihime.

-creíamos que el tacaño de mi hermano no te iba a traer –decía karin.

-oye a quien le dices tacaño –dije ofendido.

-orihime se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué, cual fue el chiste? –dije todavía ofendido.

-hay kurosaki-kun si eres celoso de que te quejas –lo dijo en un tono de burla, -¿y porque me llamas "kurosaki-kun"? -dije.

-jajaj perdona es que te vez adorable enojado, -me decía muy divertida y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no me la esperaba, lo que hizo que el color se me subiera.

-eres bien chantajista, sabes que hacer para perdonarte –dije tomándola de la barbilla.

-me enseño la lengua y se fue con yuzu y karin.

-le traigo un dulce a las dos –decía mientras buscaba en su bolsa 2 manzanas acarameladas con una bolsita y un listón que las conservaba.

-gracias –dijeron las dos.

- de nada-contesto ellas.

-que tal si vemos una película – dijo mi mamá

-suena muy bien –dijo orihime.

-bien deja hago las palomitas –dijo yuzu.

-karin prendió la televisión.

Yo y orihime todavía estábamos de pie mientras mi papá y karin se sentaban en un lugar en el sillón,

-cuando en las noticas dicen.

-ultima hora, unos a campistas especialistas al ir a explorar por las montañas de Tokio encontraron una zona donde gente vivía de la pura naturaleza, donde no tiene nada de tecnología nada de comunicación, que uno de ellos es uno de los sobrevivientes de un accidente de avión de hace 6 años, que había declarado como muerto, con pocos recuerdos debido al accidente, los campistas lo trajeron a la ciudad de karakura en el hospital general, si alguno de sus pariente lo reconoce, necesitamos que venga al hospital o llame al numero que esta en pantalla, el único dato que podemos darle es su nombre es sora inoue, gracias y esperamos de su ayuda –al escuchar el nombre, me gire a ver la expresión de orihime.

-ella se había caído al suelo, por el gran impacto.

¡orihime! –dije alarmado me acerque a ella y trate de levantarla.

-mi…mi on..i ..mi … oni-chan esta vivo – dijo llorando.

-¡estoy tan feliz mi oni-chan esta vivo! –dijo abrazándome con fuerza y llorando – yo me sentí feliz por ella y acaricie su cabeza.

-vamos al hospital.-fue lo que dije.

-ya hable y nos esperan allá –dijo mi padre

-vamos orihime-chan, no te dejaremos sola en esto iremos todos contigo, dijo mi mamá.

-muchas gracias – dijo llorando de felicidad.

-la levante y me la lleve cercas de mi, no la solté en todo el camino. Mi papá nos llevo en el carro, mi mamá se tuvo que llevar a yuzu en las piernas para que todos cupiéramos.

* * *

**continuara...**


	14. Chapter 14

jajajaja (risa malvada) XD espero que disfruten este cap. que se me vino la inspiracion en un sueño y al despertar dije JAJA tengo una idea y chancha! aqui esta escrita ^ ^ ojala y les guste! por que disfrute al escribirla y me animo MUCHO EL COMENTARIO DE **NekO HenTaii** vaya jamas me habian alagado tanto que / me hizo muy feliz! me hizo reir mucho y me alegro demasiado el dia o jojoj espero que te guste y agradezco también los bellos comentarios de **De tin Marin09 Annyelyca, Some no mai,Guest,**** FeNiXD,SakurA-VioletA,jiemi-chan ,Espada Akatsuki NB, hiroko327,Greisfer Lehnsher Tan-tan ichihime tsuki, Anndry-chan ****y una que tambien soy su fan de** **Mell Dragneell15 :p saludos a todos y que tengan un buen dia XD**

* * *

**ICHIGO POV**

Llegamos un poco tarde por el tránsito, después de un tiempo en espera para saber en que habitación estaba sora el hermano de orihime, pero por el momento no me dejaron entrar con ella; mi familia había ido a la cafetería yo decidí quedarme, orihime fue llevada a ver a su hermano sora, mientras yo me quedaba en la sala de espera, había pasado una hora para mi fue eterna, pero luego se abrió la puerta. Me levante lo más rápido posible para ver quien salía o si ya podíamos entrar.

Pero salió orihime y con su hermano atrás con alguna maleta de él, así que decidí preguntar, -¿orihime….

-ichigo, me iré de la ciudad con mi hermano, temo que nuestra relación termino –dijo orihime fríamente y sosteniendo del brazo a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué!? –conteste, no podía ser ¿me iba a dejar? ¿Acaso solo jugo con migo? Esas palabras me rasgaron, algo se había roto, realmente me había destrozado, y solo pude ver a orihime alejarse, trate de alcanzarla pero no pude.

-ichigo…. ¡ichigo! Despierta – era orihime hablando.

-¡que! –gire me cara y observe el lugar, orihime me estaba llamando, había tenido una pesadilla,

¿Es tas bien? –Me pregunto y se escuchaba preocupada –su mano la acerco a mi mejilla y me limpio una lágrima que había salido.

-no me pude contener y la jale y la abrase –si ahora estoy bien…. Estando tu a mi lado; prométeme que pase lo que pase no te alejaras de mi.

-ella correspondió al abrazo y me dijo con calidez –esta bien, te lo prometo no me alejare de ti, solo fue una pesadilla; ya los pude convencer de que me acompañaras a ver a mi hermano,

-entramos a su cuarto y su hermano estaba en una cama, sentado y alguien estaba con el, solo esperaba de que reconociera a orihime, y rogaba de que mi pesadilla no se volviera realidad.

**Orihime pov**

Entramos a ver a mi hermano, estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar al verme? ¿Se acordaría de mí? ¿Todavía era mi hermano que conocía? - muchas preguntas y nada de respuestas, era hora o nunca.

-adentro vi a mi hermano y me entro una gran alegría que, tenia ganas de llorar, pero estaba con alguien mas, ¿no la conocía? así que decidí hablar -¿sora?

- el volteo y me regalo una sonrisa y se le veía cristalinos sus ojos, supuse que también quería llorar.

-¡he, vuelto orihime! –Dijo, todavía esa sensación de escuchar de nuevo su voz, no aguante mas y me avente a él y lo abrase -¡hermano! – Empecé a llorar –no sa…bes lo fe..liz que estoy, de vol…verte a ver y sa…ber que es…tas con vida –se me cortaba la voz,

-igual a mi orihime – me acaricio la cabeza como cuando era pequeña –quiero que conozcas a una persona muy especial – dijo mi hermano agarrando a la chava que estaba alado.

-su nombre es saya mi prometida – dijo mi hermano.

-me separe de mi hermano para verla bien, y al verla me le quede viendo que era muy bella de cabello largo negro igual a sus ojos de una piel muy blanca.

-hola, mucho gusto orihime, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti. –dijo muy amable saya.

-hola me alegra de que este con mi hermano y que lo hayas cuidado en este tiempo – dije muy feliz.

-hermano, quiero que conozcas a ichigo –dije con las mejillas todas rojas, mi hermano le dedico una sonrisa a él.

-ichigo le hizo una señal de saludo, y cuando le iba a decir de que era mi novio, una palabra que mucho me cuesta decir. Me interrumpió y dijo mi hermano.

-¡tengo una buena noticia orihime! – te vendrás a vivir con migo en la ciudad natal de saya.

¡Que! –dije muy sorprendida, de la noticia. –voltee a ver a ichigo y me dolió a ver su mirada, era una expresión de dolor y con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba paralizado por la noticia.

-lo siento… hermano… pero ¡no, quiero ir! –dije con firmeza y decidida.

¿Pero porque? –Dijo preocupado – allá hay muchas tiendas y hay mucha naturaleza que tanto te gusta, hay una universidad muy buena, y estarás con migo.

-lo siento oni-chan pero, no… seria…. feliz, porque ahora lo mas importante para mi es quedarme con ichigo – fui donde estaba el y tome su mano.

-mi vida no estaría completa sin el a mi lado, además odio romper mis promesas – dije dedicando una sonrisa a ichigo.

-mmm… ya veo, no quisiera llevarme a mi hermana mientras pierde su sueño, pero me gustaría que me visitaras, lo cual yo are y que los dos tendrían el honor de ser nuestros padrinos de bodas.

-¡si! –Dije muy feliz -¡gracias hermano, me gustaría que conocieras a los padres de ichigo!

-gracias por no alejar a orihime de mi lado –dijo ichigo ya mas calmado y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-solo espero que la cuides muy bien, ichigo –dijo sora.

Si, lo prometo –dijo ichigo.

Saya se veía muy feliz, y me alegro que ella estará alado de mi hermano, sé que será doloroso pero con el saber que mi hermano esta bien y feliz yo lo estaré además yo también quiero ser feliz y si no fuera a lado de ichigo, no estaría bien con migo misma.

-cuando entraron los padres y las hermanas de ichigo el ambiente se volvió mas feliz y nos tuvimos que ir a la casa de ichigo ya que hacíamos mucho ruido en el hospital y terminaron por córrenos del hospital, fue un poco vergonzoso pero muy divertido.

-no puedo creer que siendo doctor y por tu culpa nos sacaran del hospital, que vergüenza tenerte como padre –decía ichigo enojado y avergonzado.

-¡pero que dices, también fue la tuya por seguirle y tratarme de callarme cuando yo solo quería un cálido abrazo de mi hijo y mi nuera y lo que recibí fue un gran golpe en el estomago. ¡Masaki tu hijo es muy cruel con su padre! –decía llorando.

-todos nos reímos a ver esa escena.

-ya veo por qué no te querías ir con migo orihime, eres feliz con esta familia y yo también si estuviera en tu lugar, me alegra mucho. –decía sora.

-no se preocupe nosotros cuidaremos de orihime muy bien, hasta la veo como a una nueva hija –dijo masaki abrazándome.

-se los agradezco mucho –dijo sora.

¿Y hermano cuando será tu boda? –dije curiosa

-dentro de dos semanas, dijo feliz y saya y yo decidimos que fuera aquí.

-si este lugar es muy hermoso, y quiero estar estas dos semanas aquí en karakura –dijo saya

-me alegra mucho –dije.

-se donde hay tiendas de arreglos, en donde conseguir el salón, la misa, la música e ir de compras para comprar los vestidos –dijo masaki muy animada.

¿y tendré que usar un vestido mamá? –decía karin desanimada.

-por supuesto que si –decía yuzu.

-hay que preparar los preparativos y con ustedes será de gran ayuda –dijo muy contenta saya.

Si –dije muy feliz -¡mi hermano se va a casar, que día tan genial!

Continuara….


	15. FINAL

**BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO YA FINAL FINAL DE HIMITSU KOKORO DISFRUTENLA XD... NOTICIA QUIZAS ME TARDE UN POKIS EN HACER EL CAP. DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA POR LA UNI PERO ME ESFORZARE MUCHO EN CONTINUARLA LO MAS POSIBLE**

* * *

Ya solo faltaba 3 días para la boda y no he podido ver a ichigo, bueno no todos los días tu hermano se casa, pero ni con el casi no he pasado mucho tiempo, he pasado mas tiempo con saya, masaki y yuzu y a veces con karin para comprar que los vestidos que los arreglos que la cita del salón de belleza y muchas cosas.

Solo íbamos por ultimo a escoger el vestido de novia y a pasar en la pastelería para reservar el gran pastel de escalones.

Casi fuimos por toda karakura a ver los vestidos, casi me vuelvo loca esta bien que me guste comprar pero no para tanto.

Al fin en la noche habíamos acabado, por fin paz y tranquilidad; llegue a mi casa con saya, ella y mi hermano se quedaban el la habitación de mis padres, estaba feliz de estar con ellos y platicar de muchas cosas pero este día estaba tan pesado que no pude aguantar mas y cuando me avente a mi cama me quede dormida y solo sentí que alguien me ponía una manta encima y agradecí que me apagaran las luces lo cual yo hice una mueca de felicidad y susurre gracias.

Ya el mero día de la boda me levante o mas bien me levantaron a las 5:00 am para alistarme y estar al tanto de que nada se saliera de control o que algo faltara.

Mi vestido me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas de color melón con un rosa claro nos pusimos de acuerdo el color del vestido ya que yuzu, masaki, karin y yo lo llevaríamos de ese color pero diseño diferente lo cual karin y un poco mía no estábamos de acuerdo en el color, pero no jamás le podrás ganar a masaki ni a yuzu, bueno ni modo, lo malo es que ni me dejaron escoger el estilo del vestido tenia un gran escote en la espada con listones que estaban cruzado y luego muy corto para mi, lo bueno que gane sobre el escote del frente si no, jamás saldría de mi cuarto no tenia mangas pero no tenia escote en el pecho.

-me maquillaron un quemado de un rosa pálido con un color melón, me enchinaron solo las puntas y en el pelo me pusieron un broche. Me coloque una pulsera de color melón con un moño de un rosita claro, yo quería unos zapatos de piso pero no me dejaron y me compraron unos tacones de punta de clavo de un rosita muy bajo que eran como tipo guarache con algunas piedritas y en el derecho tenia un listón mucho mas largo que el izquierdo que iba cruzado en forma de "X". Bueno digamos que me enamore de estos zapatos.

Me vi en el espejo y dije.

-no manches ¿realmente soy yo?

-cuando te vea mi hijo se ira para atrás – dijo masaki riéndose discretamente.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo que las mujeres si iban a arreglar en mi casa y los hombres en la casa de ichigo, por lo tanto digamos que ya llevo una semana sin ver a ichigo, me daba risa ya que me gustaría ver su cara.

Los vestidos de yuzu y karin si eran iguales solo con los colores invertidos de color melón y rosa claro, eran sesillos pero se veían muy lindas. Masaki tenia un vestido que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas con leve escote y una flor en el tirante izquierdo, se veía muy bien. Tenía el pelo agarrado con un broche y maquillada.

-saya su vestido color perla con mangas largas pegadas a un tipo de chalequito, para en la fiesta quitárselo y tener el vestido son mangas con una bonita cola, su vestido no era tan zampón, tenia un maquillaje plateado muy bonito con el pelo todo rizado.

-ya listas que ya llego la limosina – dijo yuzu.

-ya vamos dijo –saya.

-subimos y pero no había nadie, ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunte.

-perdón fue mi culpa, es que ellos y el novio estarán esperando el altar para cuando lleguemos; me puse de acuerdo ahorita con mi marido -dijo con una risita masaki.

-¿Por qué?- volví a pregunte.

-es que dice mi marido que ichigo no se aguanta las ganas de verte y es joven, que sufra un poco más, si aguanta. Por el esfuerzo que me dio por tu gran cambio que te hice, todo a su tiempo y como estarán grabando la boda, quiero ver la gran cara de mi hijo en película – dijo masaki satisfecha con ojos de orgullo y felicidad.

Lo que me dio miedo y me reí pero con una gota en la cabeza.

-bueno nos vamos, no hay que hacer esperar al novio –dijo saya con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ya rumbo a la iglesia estaba no sabia como describirlo ¿ansiosa, nerviosa, feliz? -solo ruego que todo salga bien.

-llegamos y bueno teníamos que entrar primero el orden es yuzu, karin, yo, masaki y saya. Y así nos acomodaríamos para sentarnos pero ya alado de ichigo y de ishin.

-ya formados y vi que yuzu empezó a entrar empezamos a avanzar y voltee a ver a masaki y estaba sonriendo de satisfacción de que quería ver el momento de que expresión que así ichigo. Lo que me hizo ruborizar a mi también y me susurro masaki.

-por favor orihime-chan podrías darle una sonrisa a mi hijo a entrar eso ayudaría mas.

-esta…. Bien –dije yo también roja.

Al entrar respire profundo; como si yo fuera la que se iba a casar,

-entramos y escuchamos el órgano y el coro de niños, me tranquilice y vi a mi hermano se veía muy bien. Me puse rojita cuando me vio, me dio un poco de pena.

Después desvié la mirada y vi a ichigo, en tan poco tiempo y ya tenia el cabello un poco mas largo, se veía tan….. ejem… mejor no lo pienso; así que hice lo que me masaki me dijo le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas lo cual vi que estaba mas nervioso a no mas poder, vi que abrió un poco mas los ojos y le callo una gotita de sudor y estaba rojo. Jaja mi objetivo se ha cumplido. Y ese momento lo habían grabado, lo que me hizo ahogar una risa y mordí mi labio para disimular. Ishin le dijo algo a ichigo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Y se quedo igual a ver a masaki.

-ya llegando me puse a lado de ichigo y masaki a lado de ishin, yuzu y karin quedaron juntas.

Luego entro saya y mi hermano se veía muy feliz y al llegar le ofreció la mano esa escena se veía tan linda. Al ver tan linda escena que me dieron ganas de llorar me aguante las ganas para no arruinar el maquillaje. Estaba muy feliz por mi hermano, aunque me dio nostalgia ya que lo iba a extrañar mucho pero, no importaba con que él sea feliz a mí también lo ara. Y en eso ichigo tomo mi mano, creo por que noto mi tristeza. Me dedico una sonrisa y tenia un rubor. Bueno al menos no estaré sola. Le regrese la sonrisa.

-acabo la misa, la familia de sora también había llegado estaban sus padres sus hermanos, sus tíos, sus primos, vaya si que eran una gran familia. Mi hermano sora, me presento a todos.

Ya en el salón al aire libre con lonas, era muy tranquilizador, en toda la misa y la llegada al salón ichigo no se separaba de mi, al igual que yo una semana sin verlo ya lo extrañaba.

-nos sacamos fotos, entre todos y masaki le pidió al camarógrafo una copia del video de la misa y de la fiesta.

Hacia un poco de aire lo cual yuzo le dio frio, ichigo fue al carro de su papa por su suéter, yo en lo mientras estaba en la mesita de los postres.

Y después vino la tía de saya, que siempre le alagaba me decía que me parecía a una muñequita de porcelana y quería que me fuera a vivir para allá, lo que le iba a decir la razón de que me iba a quedar en karakura pero no me hizo caso. Ella trajo a su hijo taiyō para presentándome.

-mira orihime-chan te presento a mi hijo taiyō

-hola… mucho gusto. –dije yo

-hola orihime – me contestaba

-bueno los dejo para que se conozca mejor -dijo dándome indirectas.

No se vaya, no me dejen sola! –gritaba en mi interior.

-me tomo de la mano, y me empezó a decir – te parece si vamos a ….

-lo siento pero ella ya es mía y no la voy a dejar ir tan fácil – decía ichigo arrebatándome de taiyō y agarrándome dela cintura, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a taiyō lo que se puso muy palido y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Me voy por un momento y te quieren arrebatar de mí –decía ichigo.

-lo que me ponía muy roja, y lo abrase.

-gracias no sabia como quitármelo de encima. –decía agradecida.

-llego saya y me dijo.

-perdón orihime, les dije a mi tía que ya estabas con ichigo, pero es muy terca.

-si… ya me di cuenta –dije.

Cuando colocaron el sonido, empezaron a bailar su baile de entrada. Y cuando se sentaron ichigo me animo a cantarles una canción, y aunque me ganaba la vergüenza me atreví y subí al escenario.

-este… bueno hola a todos espero que la están pasando bien, y mas saya y oni-chan -estaba roja- les quiero cantar una canción para la feliz pareja dije contenta. La de oreja de van Gogh – jueves.

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres.

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo  
Va y viene el silencio.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir.

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
Y elijo este tren.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este once de marzo.  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz.

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El último soplo de mi corazón…

Todos se paran a aplaudir y mi hermano estaba muy feliz, saya estaba llorando de la felicidad. Y ichigo al ver su cara estaba sorprendido, yo lo tome le la mano, y de reojo vi que se volvía a acerca la tía, así que llame a ichigo e hice como si no habría visto a la tía aproximarse, cuando ichigo voltio para ver porque lo llamaba, que lo agarre distraído y le robe un beso.

-¿y desde cuando me volví tan atrevida? –pensé, es para que ya no me moleste.

-me separe de ichigo y estaba rojo y feliz. Lo que me tomo de mi barbilla y me regreso el beso.

Y de repente un flash hizo que nos separamos.

-ohh, que foto tan linda, -era masaki que le había agarrado la cámara al camarógrafo.

-yo estaba roja.

-aquí tiene por favor cuando la tenga lista me la trae –decía masaki.

-he y, -ichigo le hablaba al camarógrafo.

-este se volteo con miedo

-a mi me traes otra copia –dijo ichigo.

-y recordé a la tia y me gire para buscarla y ya estaba en su mesa.

-¡si! Al fin –dije.

-que paso –dijo ichigo.

-nada - dije enseñándole la lengua.

-es hora de que todas las chicas solteras pasen a la pista –decía el del sonido.

-tuve que ir ya que masaki me llevo, y después ella se retiro.

-sora y saya se subieron en una cilla y agarrados de las manos hicieron un puentecito para pasar abajo, lo que hicimos la víbora de la mar, me toco dirigir con karin, era muy divertida. Creo que es una de las pocas cosas que me gusta de las bodas. Después toco aventar el ramo yo me iba a ir, pero yuzu me jalo. Y me tuve que quedar. Me fui hasta la derecha lo más alejado a las demás como en las bodas que habían asistido la mayoría caía para atrás. Veía que unas y otras se empujaban y que esperaban el ramo.

-y lo aventaron y todas gritaron a excepción de karin y mia. Y el ramo me cayo directo a mi, ni siquiera salta ni nada, solo extendí un poco la mano y ya lo tenia. –que mala suerte tengo dije, ya roja.

Y luego ishin grito - ¡ichigo prepárate que me huele a boda!

-lo cual me puso totalmente roja porque se le quedaron viendo a ichigo y luego me voltearon a ver a mi. –al igual ichigo estaba rojo y le grito -¡mejor prepárate que habrá un funeral!

¡Lo se hijo, sé que tienes vergüenza de admitir que quieres, todos la tenemos, algún día lo aceptaras!

-lo que mas rojo puso a ichigo. Y se retiro de hay.

-y los invitados empezaron a reí, algunas chavas escuche, vaya que suerte tiene.

-yo me retire para tomar un poco de aire.

-bueno después, partieron el pastel y los vals bailamos ichigo y yo, ya que nos arrastraron a los dos, porque no nos gusta bailar que digamos, después nos fuimos a unos columpios que estaba en el jardín, donde podíamos estar solos, platicamos, y en el césped ichigo se quedo dormido en mi regazo. Yo jugaba con su cabello.

-y después yo era la que estaba cansada porque me quede dormida en esa posición, me despertó cuando ichigo me cargo y dirigió al carro para llevarme a la casa, ahora ella yo que por el camino me quede dormida en su pecho, mientras el me tenia abrazado.

…. Pasó el tiempo mi hermano venia en las vacaciones con saya, y tuvieron una niña, que le llamaron yuki.

Ichigo y yo acabamos la carrera, y habíamos ido a la colina muchas veces lo que se convirtió en mi lugar favorito.

-estaba en el columpio de la colina, viendo la hermosa vista, sintiendo la bella brisa,

Y cuando me di cuenta ichigo estaba a mi lado extendiéndome la mano.

-vamos a casa…. Orihime. –decía muy gentil

-si – conteste yo mientras tomaba su mano.

-si piensas que fue de nosotros, pues…. Si… nos casamos.

Imagínense como fue nuestra boda, con masaki e ishin organizándola, jajaja fue muy divertido y muy loca.

FIN

* * *

**bueno esto fue todo... de este cap. :p si les gusto... ojala puedan leer mi nueva historia tsuki no muri y gracias a todos mis lectores que es un honor que leean esta historia bueno los credito es de algunas cosas que redacte que no fueron este cap. pero si de varios anteriores esque fueron esenas reales de mi mejor amiga y su ... ejem "amigo" jajaja pero lo de mas fue inspiración mía y unos detallitos de mangas que leo y aveces de anime que veo... y si algunos sueños ichihime que tengo son parte de esta historia y de la que estoy creando ENSERIO OJALA Y LES AYA GUSTADO EL FINAL... Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO UN POCO MAS MIS HISTORIAS ME HACE MUY FELIZ DE HACERLAS Y QUE ALGUIEN YA LAS PUEDA LEER SALUDOS Y QUE TENGAN UNA BONITA NOCHE... **


End file.
